


你瞒我瞒

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *珉浩ABO*open relationship
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

“徐小姐，你没有预约擅自闯进来真的很没礼貌。”郑允浩抖掉烟灰，慢吞吞抬起眼皮扫了面前的女人一眼。他的秘书不是保镖，很难拦住一个气势汹汹的女人，此时正面露难色站在门口，讪讪地摸摸鼻子。

“沈昌珉在哪?我有问题要问他。”那个被称作徐小姐的女人的眼神似乎要把他吞了。

郑允浩皱起眉头，“他在哪我怎么会知道?”

“你是他的合法伴侣。”

“所以呢？”郑允浩不赞同地给了秘书一个眼神，意思是下次再放人进来就考虑扣你的加班费，“徐小姐作为他的情人应该也知道他要找到像你这样的角色可以说是毫不费力，我们对彼此的私生活并不过问，我也不知道要去哪里找他，你在这里咄咄逼人是不必要的行为。”

他说着站起来，把手里的烟摁灭在烟灰缸里，绕过办公桌和秘书打声招呼:“拿我的公文包给我。”

“你去哪?”

徐女士拦住他的去路，郑允浩解开一颗衬衫扣子，抖抖肩膀，“我的下班时间到了，晚上约了人吃晚饭。”徐女士愣在原地，他从秘书手里接过公文包，补充说明:“不是沈昌珉，我说了我也有个人生活。希望我们不要再见。”

真麻烦。郑允浩坐电梯下地下停车场时心里还在犯嘀咕，看来得在门口增加两个壮汉保镖。他对着电梯里的镜子理理自己的刘海，看着身上过于正式的西服稍微有点苦恼——他上午刚和供应商开了两个重要的会议，所以不能穿得太随意。如果时间来得及，他大概会绕路先去商场换件新外套。

他揉着隐隐作痛的太阳穴往自己车的位置走时，却看到门边站了个不该在这出现的人。

沈昌珉上周刚从意大利出差回来，晒得有点黑了，这会儿穿着连帽卫衣和牛仔裤居然显得格外年轻，像大学时代拎着早餐等他一块儿去听讲座的模样。只不过他现在手里拿着饮料，冰可可，向郑允浩递过来。

“所以那位姓徐的小姐说看到你的车开入公司停车场不是她眼花或者扯淡?”郑允浩接过他的冰可可，打开车锁，没好气地拉开车门，“坐下来说话。”

沈昌珉乖乖坐进副驾驶座，“我没想到她会跟着我。”

“那就拜托你下次擦亮眼睛不要找个这么麻烦的，闹大了家里知道了我可不帮你撒谎圆场。”郑允浩喝一口冰可可，撇撇嘴，“太甜了。”

“你不是最喜欢整杯糖整杯糖地往下灌么？”

“我最近喜欢冰美式。”郑允浩掐断他的话头，“找我什么事?”

“哥这周末陪我回趟家吧。”沈昌珉开始摆出他那副招牌楚楚可怜小鹿斑比撒娇表情，“爷爷生日。礼物我都准备好了!只要哥和我回去就行。”

“你准备的什么?”

“豪华补品套盒。”

郑允浩差点笑出声，“你爷爷那种一把年纪了还热爱骑马打球的人你觉得送补品套盒合适吗？”

“那哥说什么合适?”沈昌珉盯着他不放。

“你送他马球套装好了，只是不知道现在订还来不来得及。我认识一个做这方面生意的人，等会儿给他打个电话问问，实在不行就送你的补品套盒。”郑允浩把手里的冰可可放到边上，顺手在裤腿上擦擦手，“还有事吗？没事就下车，我还有约，要迟到了。”

“约的谁?”

“我有问你那位徐小姐是谁吗？”郑允浩捏准了他的死穴。

沈昌珉迅速吃瘪，扁扁嘴，“那哥今晚还回家吗？”

“我平时会问你回不回家吗？”郑允浩还是反问他。

“不会。”得不到正面回答的沈昌珉有些气馁，“那哥玩得开心。我们周末见。”

最后郑允浩还是没能绕道去买件新衣服，只好穿着这一身严肃到不能更严肃的西服进了汤饭店。金希澈点了一打烧酒摆在桌面上朝他招招手。

“你怎么又一副守寡的样子?”他还没坐下金希澈的精准打击就已经到达战场。

“哥!”郑允浩深谙对这位哥的撒娇之道，鼻音一出来金希澈立马投降:“好了好了不诅咒你亲爱的昌珉妮了。”

“说真的，上次出来喝酒你带的那个小帅哥，不比你的昌珉好吗？”金希澈看样子是不打算那么快结束这个话题。

郑允浩刚把一勺汤饭送进嘴里，被烫得龇牙咧嘴，“嘶……他和昌珉不一样。我和昌珉结婚省掉了很多麻烦，一来门当户对两边的老人都放心，二来他也不怎么管我，很少有alpha会像他这样，完全尊重另一半的想法，还恪守当初我俩约定的原则。”

“什么原则?”

“只在发情期做爱。其他时候就是普通同居室友关系。”郑允浩讲得坦坦荡荡，金希澈听了差点被呛死。

“咳……这就是你找那么多小男朋友的原因?”金希澈看向他的目光中饱含同情，“因为你俩的这个所谓的‘原则’，你得不到满足?”

“哥!”这回轮到郑允浩被他呛到，“也不完全是……”

“那为什么要遵守这个没什么必要的原则呢？当一对正常的AO夫夫不好吗？”

“我不行……不对，应该说我没有信心。毕竟我从来没有经营过一段婚姻，我不知道要怎么对待他，如果不被这些事先约定好的、保持距离的原则束缚的话。”郑允浩给他倒了一杯烧酒，表示自己今天不喝，只喝白开水。

金希澈有点无语，“可是一般人都没有经营过一段婚姻啊，你要尝试，你都不试一下，就先自己划定一个范围不跨出去，当然不可能成功。”

“但是也不会失败。”郑允浩定定地看向他。

金希澈突然感到泄气，“是。可是拖到最后会变成什么样你想过吗？”

郑允浩沉默片刻，再开口时换了个问题: “希澈哥，你今天为什么又不贴抑制贴?”

“我忘了。”

“那把你的味道收一收。我老公今晚在家，他闻到会不高兴。”


	2. Chapter 2

郑允浩回到家的时候，家里灯火通明，客厅里沈昌珉和崔珉豪戴着耳机疯狂打足球游戏，手舞足蹈。他本来打算悄悄从楼梯边边溜上去，却被转过脸的崔珉豪逮个正着。

“嫂……啊不，允浩哥!”崔珉豪是沈昌珉的大学学弟，也是他公司的下属，因此每次一见了他就顿时变得老实，被沈昌珉埋汰说像老鼠见了猫。

沈昌珉缓缓摘掉耳机，“我以为你今晚不回来。”

“我没说今晚不回家啊。”他把外套脱了搭在胳膊肘，指指楼梯，“你们接着玩，我上去了。”

“你俩吵架了?”崔珉豪用口型问他。

沈昌珉摊摊手，“这种尴尬就是我们的日常啊，你不懂。不玩了，你回去吧。”

“不是说好了通宵的吗？哥——明天是周末诶!”崔珉豪瞪着大眼睛可怜巴巴望他。

“我要睡觉了。”沈昌珉这下变得特别冷酷，看着一向疼爱的弟弟一步三回头地往门口走，却没有丝毫要挽留的意思。

郑允浩习惯睡床的左手边，侧卧，背部朝着外面，腿蜷起来——大概是以前睡沙发留下的后遗症——他是个不折不扣的工作狂，常常办公累了就直接躺沙发上混一晚上，结婚以后沈昌珉费老大劲才把他拗过来。

洗完澡光着上身轻轻从床尾绕到另一边，刚把一只膝盖挨上床沿，郑允浩的声音在黑暗里幽幽响起：“你不用那么小心，我还没睡着。”

他松了口气，把自己卷进被子里，“哥是不是觉得我很麻烦?”

“为什么这么说?”

“让人闯进你的办公室打扰你，叫你一起回家却没有准备好合适的礼物……还和其他人打游戏。”他的语气很郁闷，像潮湿的苔藓被挤干了水分，干巴巴地扒在岩石上。

郑允浩不合时宜地抽抽鼻子，“你发情期是不是快到了?”

沈昌珉每次发情期都会变得格外敏感脆弱，有时候还会被自己的信息素熏得抱着他哭鼻子，用硬着的下身拱他拱个没完，欲求不满又委屈得要命，非要把他操得像一滩水融化着窝在怀里才安心。

“最近几次发情期和哥都对不上，好奇怪。可能因为我们太少回家一起住。”他感觉到沈昌珉靠近了一点，“哥换了沐浴露吗？为什么身上有一股玫瑰花香?”

“希澈哥的信息素。他忘记贴抑制贴了。”郑允浩有点心虚，“我洗澡洗了好久，还是洗不掉吗？”

“你是去和他吃饭还是去和他舌吻啊?怎么会这么大一股味？”沈昌珉显然比较崩溃，再开放的人在和自己的omega睡同一张床时闻到其他alpha的信息素——不管他和那个alpha是不是什么纯洁的铁哥们关系，都会怒火中烧的。这是排他的动物本能。

他几乎是立即把郑允浩从被子里挖出来搂进自己怀里，根本没有管这人嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的什么“你怎么这样说话”“你知道我和希澈哥不可能有任何超出朋友的关系”“喂你抱得我很痛”之类的话。

郑允浩后颈贴的抑制贴被他用牙咬着撕下来，洗过澡以后变得温热的皮肤表面让他舔湿了，在空调风里产生一种令人发抖的危机感。酸橙味满溢出来，他不得不释放自己的信息素去中和它们。沈昌珉是很清爽的啤酒味儿，但郑允浩吸多了还是会醉。

当然，他嘴硬的理由无非是自己不太能喝啤酒。沈昌珉把一根手指塞进他嘴里，摸他的后槽牙，再一点点撩拨他的舌头，“说得好像你很能喝烧酒似的。”

郑允浩含着他的手指，不满地发出咕哝声，小小地啃了他两下。

“哥最好乖一点，我没打算操你，不要让我改变主意。”他像剥荔枝壳那样把人的睡裤剥掉，手掌贴着饱满的臀肉细细摩挲，“否则明天哥就要夹着被我玩肿的后穴去参加爷爷的生日宴会。”

郑允浩给他刺激得眼眶发胀，在被狠狠掌掴右侧臀瓣的同时，从鼻腔里挤出放荡的呻吟。他立刻感受到有无法抑制的体液要从身体里流出来，这该死的omega体质，郑允浩不受控制地合拢双腿。沈昌珉的另一只手从他宽松的衣服下摆探进去，开始按揉他柔软的胸脯。

他的alpha把他的臀肉掰开、推高，硬起来的性器几乎是贴着他流水的穴口操进他腿间，龟头从后面戳挤到敏感的囊袋。郑允浩的腰肢弹动，在沈昌珉的掌控底下小幅度挣扎着，半张的嘴也忘了合上，口水流到下巴了都顾不上擦。

沈昌珉贴着他的肩背一路吻他，挠痒痒似的，又很叫人心软。他发出几句湿润的喉音，配合地把腿夹紧了，直到大腿肉绷出令人艳羡眼馋的丰实弧度。性器结结实实卡在他臀缝里上上下下地蹭动，被大股大股涌出来的体液打湿，夹不稳的滑溜感让他连带两瓣臀肉也浪荡地抖动起来。

嘴里那只手终于拿开，坏心眼地圈住他冒水的性器给他撸。他一瞬间爽得想骂人，但给人拿在手里的阴茎先一步兴奋地跳动胀大了，弄得他只能呜咽着向后靠，挨沈昌珉挨得紧紧的。

“进来好不好？想你进来……”郑允浩一手攥着他的手腕，念念叨叨。

“不行。我说话算数。”沈昌珉浅浅地凿进他的穴口磨两下又抽出来，锲而不舍把他的大腿内侧蹭得皮肤发烫，“哥自己玩一下奶头，说不准能快点射出来，就不用这么受折磨。”

郑允浩也只有这种时候会听他话，用指腹揉搓还不够，要加上指甲边缘的剐蹭。哼出来的鼻音甜腻动人，沈昌珉搂着他和他一起射了，湿答答的精液拘在手心里，没接住的都流到哥大腿上，抹得到处都是。

沈昌珉满意地叼住他的腺体给他咬了个临时标记，好让自己的啤酒味盖过金希澈的玫瑰花香。

达成目的又发完脾气的年下alpha变回易感期里粘人的乖弟弟，把他抱到浴室重新洗了澡，又抓着他黏黏糊糊亲了半天。两个人才困倦地倒在床上，窝进同一张被子里昏睡过去。


	3. Chapter 3

爷爷的生日宴会在郊外山庄里办，在去那之前，他俩还得先绕路去取一趟礼物。沈昌珉一大早被闹钟叫醒，郑允浩在厨房用榨汁机打草莓牛奶，不出意外把周围弄得一团糟。

他眯着困顿的眼皮过去替人把拆得乱七八糟的包装盒扔了，郑允浩咕咚咕咚把杯子里的粉红色液体喝掉，扔给他一袋冷冻吐司：“能吃的只有这个了，昌多拉加油。”

“哥真的很过分，我只是出了趟差而已，怎么就没有能吃的东西了?”

抱怨归抱怨，沈昌珉还是老老实实把吐司烤了，又从冰箱深处挖出来一瓶没过期的花生酱，“哥最近是不是在健身来着?”

“在练习拳击。没关系啦……我只吃面包就好。”

他们快速解决早饭问题，郑允浩决定自己开车过去：“大不了半路上换你开，也不是很远嘛。”

他俩很少碰到这样车里只有两个人的场合，回父母家要么分头行动在家门口碰面，要么司机开车，一个坐副驾驶一个坐后排，戴着耳机一言不发。

沈昌珉把安全带扣好，郑允浩给他调空调出风口问他会不会太冷，“你是不是有点感冒?”

“没有，是花粉过敏。”沈昌珉带着点鼻音和他解释，“还有点儿累，因为发情期快到了。总之我现在是很脆弱的首尔男子，哥要对我好一点才行。”

郑允浩撇撇嘴，“想听什么歌自己连蓝牙，我什么时候对你不好了?”

“昨天下午。我以为你在生我气。”他眼皮垂着，睫毛漂亮地翘起来，谁看了都要心软。

郑允浩哭笑不得，“没生你气。”他一边看倒后镜一边往熟悉的路口开，沈昌珉调了调椅背找到一个舒服的角度，脑袋歪歪斜斜地喊困。

“后座有一个脖枕，你睡会儿吧。”郑允浩安顿好他，接通了朋友打来的电话，说马上到了，“东西你放店里了吗？用不着特意过来，我就路过拿一趟，叫人给我就行了。哎。”

他的朋友们沈昌珉一个也不认识，只知道不是工作上认识的，就是在保龄球俱乐部玩得熟的，还有故乡同学。不过这个显然不是，因为电话里那人说着一口标准首尔普通话。

到地方以后郑允浩下车去拿东西，那家店就在路边，一个身材高大的男人拎着一只大盒子站在不远处，他看着郑允浩走过去和人拥抱了一下，但没看清对方的脸。他俩聊了一阵，又走回来，这下沈昌珉总算看清楚了，来人大概和郑允浩年纪差不多，没准还比他大，笑得倒挺阳光。他一下子挺直了腰背，把车窗放下来。

“昌珉，这是崔先生，我的一个朋友。”郑允浩抱着那只大盒子，没定型的头发被风吹得翻卷起来，像什么毛茸茸的小动物，又转过脸去朝那个叫“崔先生”的男人笑了一下，介绍道：“这是昌珉，我的丈夫。”

沈昌珉模糊地向人点点头，问郑允浩：“要把东西放后面吗？”

“我会放好的。”他话音刚落，那位崔先生就替他把后座车门拉开了。

沈昌珉从鼻子里不自在地哼了一声，索性把车窗重新关上，枕着脖枕闭上眼睛。

一只温热的手在他的额头降落，“昌珉妮?不舒服吗?”

他趁机撒娇贴上去蹭蹭，眼睛半抬不抬的，“头晕。”信息素好像根本压不住的样子，贴着抑制贴还是要往外冒。郑允浩有点担忧地凑过来嗅嗅他，“你行吗？要不我们别去了吧，回家呆着。不然等会儿我该酒驾了。”

沈昌珉被他的无聊冷笑话逗笑，“没事。大不了这次发情期在山庄里过，不回去的话，爷爷会很失望的。”

到的时候是中午了，车开不上山，停车场距离大门还有一段路，郑允浩不是第一次来，但也记不清到底该怎么走，还是要沈昌珉带路。

出门前说好的是一人开一段路，最后在副驾驶睡得昏死过去的人是沈昌珉，中途到服务区郑允浩也没忍心叫醒他，只是拿手机拍下来人张嘴熟睡的丑态。

这种感觉其实有点儿亲昵过头的异样——虽然他们昨晚才更亲昵地吻了又吻。只是在某些时刻里，接吻其实是逃避问题的方式之一。他发觉自己并没有安静注视沈昌珉的经验，他们相处的时段更多是在熄灯的夜、信息素爆炸的昏聩、混乱的情欲迷宫。好像能够掩盖什么不够分明的界限。

沈昌珉抱着那只巨大的礼物盒走在前面，郑允浩在后头跟着，他想起来大学的时候，陪沈昌珉参加社团的登山活动。他弟本来就喜欢登山，说雪山的景色真的很美。当时他们也还没登记结婚，就是正常朋友，他快毕业了，正为工作的事情忙得焦头烂额。沈昌珉可怜巴巴拿上目线看他求他，他拒绝不了。

那次他们拍了很多照片，各种奇形怪状的逆光自拍，脸都看不清是黑乎乎一团，但两个人都咧嘴笑得特傻。

不知道那些照片还在不在。郑允浩又掏出手机，偷偷在后面拍一张沈昌珉的背影，拍摄声音没有关掉，很快被沈昌珉逮到了，拿礼物盒挡住脸得意地问他：“干嘛偷拍我?”

“只是觉得你抱着这么大的盒子看起来超笨。”他嘴硬。

沈昌珉的半张脸从盒盖顶上露出来，郑允浩手里什么也没有，当然挡不住眼睛里源源不断淌出来的快乐，于是只好甩甩肩膀，飞快地迈开大步走到他前面去。


	4. Chapter 4

啤酒味儿一蓬一蓬地浇在他身上，只是换个衣服的功夫，脱下来的就再也穿不上了。郑允浩死死扯着一只裤腿，试图把它从发情的alpha手里抢回来，他还想讲道理：“你让我去打个电话……昌珉呐，等一等。”

alpha骤然凶狠的眼神让他打了个寒噤，发情期的alpha不讲道理，也听不进任何哄人的话，把他连裤子带人扯过来抱住了，长手长脚缠着他滚到床上去，一把撕掉抑制贴。熟悉的信息素气味把陌生的房间填满。

现在是下午，生日宴会在晚上，他们还有三个小时。郑允浩在心里盘算着，他不在热潮期，神智可以说相当清醒——正是因为清醒所以格外难堪，以往他们玩得再开那也是被动物本能主导的结果。

沈昌珉死沉死沉地把他压住了，他突然感觉恐惧，身体还没有放松，但后颈的腺体因为沈昌珉的信息素已经开始发烫，昨晚被他自己拿指甲掐得快破皮的乳头挺立起来，蹭在人的胸口上。

发情期的alpha也会缺乏安全感，尤其是在陌生环境里。沈昌珉几乎变成迷路的小孩儿，沮丧得要被他牵着才能往前走。

郑允浩给他黏黏糊糊地亲着，久违地在性事中感到一种说不清道不明的抗拒和羞耻，手臂把眼睛挡住了——他好像又看见偷拍沈昌珉的自己，那种不受控制被吸引的样子，缺少防备的愉悦流淌出来。

沈昌珉耐心得不像个发情期的alpha，打开他的双腿把他一点一点舔开，其实在信息素的诱导下他很容易就湿了，酸橙的气息猛烈地涌出来。沈昌珉把鼻尖抵蹭进他潮热的穴口时，心理上的快感比生理上更超过，他难以抑制自己打颤的冲动，迫不得已揪着沈昌珉的头发把人拽开，试图从床上爬下去。

被沈扯着脚踝抓回来，沈昌珉把他的腿推到胸口，郑允浩很固执地用两只手捂住脸，眼睛跟着一起湿了。

他在流眼泪，沈昌珉贴着他潮湿的手指缝跟他讲别怕，“不要走。”

他的喉咙像是被眼泪哽住，但沈昌珉进入他的时候他的身体又本能地热情地绞紧了。沈昌珉搂着他把他放平在床单上操，脑袋磨磨蹭蹭地埋在他的胸口，一边抽气一边叫他哥。

郑允浩拿他一点办法也没有，连捂得严严实实的手都叫他拉开了，露出红通通的眼皮和鼻头，压着蹭到腺体时发出一阵模糊的气音。

沈昌珉盯着他看，虽然可怜巴巴但仍旧是alpha盯住猎物的眼神，不经意间冒出的柔软就像大型犬伸出爪子扒拉他。郑允浩给他顶得顾不上说话，乳肉软乎乎的，一下一下晃着，奋力咬住他一边肩膀，尝到一丁点汗水咸涩的味道。

沈昌珉下了狠劲操弄他几下，他立即咬不住了，腮帮子发酸只好松口，有些脱力地倒回床铺里，贪心地把腿架到沈昌珉肩膀上。

沈昌珉弯弯眼睛，一只手按揉他的小腿，一路摸到腿弯，让他敞开了，挨着大腿内侧细细地舔吻他，吮吸他腿根颤颤巍巍的软肉。郑允浩的小腹都跟着痉挛起来，前面湿漉漉的龟头流着前液，被人一下握进手心。而沈昌珉另一只手的掌心贴住他的小腹，慢吞吞把他揉开了，揉得他淌出更多更满的爱液，热烘烘的等着人再次把自己凿进去。

沈昌珉这会儿才想起来要戴套，但爷爷家里的客房哪里会准备这种东西。郑允浩给他翻个面趴着，屁股撅得高高的，扭过脸看到他在东张西望，实在不想等，就说别看了，“我不在热潮期，不带套也行。”

被信息素勾得头昏脑胀的alpha也坚定不起来，在他的刻意迎合下自制力接近于零，只顾得上贴近他不停地喘，同时眼眶发热，嗅着郑允浩的发尾把自己埋进他湿热柔软的甬道。

后入往往进得特别深，郑允浩原本还挺冷静，但当体内的性器真的挨着蹭过他紧闭的生殖腔口时，他渐渐有些控制不住地随着每次顶弄发出轻声哼叫。沈昌珉的手从身后环过来玩弄他本来就红肿的乳头，郑允浩被弄得舒服，收缩着肌肉给他一些甜蜜的回馈。

这个人真是没什么危机意识。沈昌珉从背后看他双腿浪荡地大张着，腰塌下去，每一寸肌肉都漂亮地绷紧了，被操出一些融化的呜咽和尖叫。

omega不在热潮期而闭合的生殖腔也有要打开的迹象，郑允浩鼻息发抖，来不及出声阻止，沈昌珉就有些暴虐地叼着他的后颈试图把他的生殖腔顶开。顶的第一下他就无措地爽到直接射出来，一口气噎在嗓子眼，手指揪住面前的床单几乎要把它扯变形。

沈昌珉伸手拨一拨他的囊袋，他感觉自己简直湿透了，后穴咂弄着还未成结的性器，都能听见分泌体液带出来的水声。

郑允浩浑身发软，信息素不要钱似的往外漏，沈昌珉哪见过他硬生生给操到热潮期提前的样子，头晕得更厉害了。他把性器抽出来，要和郑允浩脸对脸——他只是想确认一下、再确认一下——你不后悔对吧?

但郑允浩打开手臂拥抱他，亲吻他因为紧张和过度克制而咬紧的两腮，企图让他放松下来。双腿勾住他的后腰，哄着他进来，说没关系，“射在里面也可以。”

沈昌珉含住他的下唇，扣住他的胯骨挺进了他的生殖腔。

这一下又疼又涨，郑允浩的眼泪迅速冒出来，扭着腰想叫他出去，委屈地张嘴咬了一口沈昌珉的上嘴唇，“……不是叫你进生殖腔!”

沈昌珉在那紧窄过头的地方抽插了两下，郑允浩一拳捶到他后背上，“别动!都说了疼!”

“你说的射在里面也可以……”这种时候就知道装嗲，大眼睛眨巴眨巴哥哥看了不得不心软，沈昌珉停了动作，轻轻拍着他安抚：“不动了不动了，哥说什么时候动就什么时候动。”

他在郑允浩身体里成结，这下就真的分不开。以往他们都戴套，而且从不在体内成结。郑允浩一下子陷入某种茫然之中，沈昌珉干脆拉着他侧卧，然后小幅度挺弄，疼痛和快感的拉扯让郑允浩半张着嘴，唾液小股小股失控地从唇边流下来，沾得脸颊都湿答答的。

他从内到外被沈昌珉的气味冲刷，毫无办法地给沈昌珉牢牢钉着陷入高潮，被迫感受自己身上发生的变化。不只是信息素的交融，还有突然变得软弱和依赖的情绪，他拉着沈昌珉一只手放在自己的小腹上，喃喃地说：“好满、想要更多……”

他们以最亲密地方式占据对方。沈昌珉的汗水流到眼睛里，热辣辣的。他的胸膛贴着郑允浩的，没来由地感受到对方的脆弱，他从来不觉得他的omega脆弱，但现在好像不一样了。郑允浩向他袒露了什么，虽然是他穷追猛打主动敲开的。他敲开以后反而退缩了，好像再进一步郑允浩就会真的破碎。

他们都在等待最后一滴精液把生殖腔填满，等待那个结消退。但其实沈昌珉还硬着，他在发情期，哪有那么容易满足。只是他突然不太想动，恐惧顺着他的尾椎骨攀爬，令他后颈发麻。

沈昌珉抱着从里到外透着他的气味的爱人。他从前认定他们绝无任何失败的可能，可走到今天似乎不是这样，过分的亲昵让他心慌地收紧双臂。

“不要走。”他在郑允浩耳边求他，“留下来陪我好不好?哥?”


	5. Chapter 5

他们做完第一轮，郑允浩把他的alpha一脚踹开，去找那条被人抢走以后不知所踪的裤子——他的手机还在口袋里呢。

沈昌珉看着他光着身子走来走去，懒洋洋摊在床上，“现在几点了?”

郑允浩给他比划一个噤声的手势，一边拨通电话，“喂，妈妈？对，我和昌珉在房间里。他发情了……没什么大问题，就是想说晚上我们可能参加不了生日宴会了，请帮我们跟爷爷说一句生日快乐——还有礼物，礼物我等下会放在门口。”

沈昌珉像只潜伏的小豹子那样弓着腰靠近他，把他一下子抱住，脑袋拱在怀里。郑允浩下巴给他的头顶磕了一下，现在正急吼吼朝他瞪眼：“你干什么……嗯妈妈，是昌珉。你需要他听电话吗？”

沈昌珉一边给他使眼色一边使劲儿摇头，郑允浩有点无奈：“他说他不想接电话。我们还需要一些安全套，如果可以的话……好的，拜拜。帮我和爷爷说生日快乐！”

“呀！你能不能不要贴着我，很热诶。”郑允浩捏捏他的脸，随手把手机扔到沙发上。

沈昌珉托起他的大腿让他像个树袋熊那样抱在自己身上，在他的锁骨上亲一亲，“可是我很想贴着哥。”

他没来由地想到他们拍婚纱照那天。其实本来不用这么正式，只是结个婚而已。但昌珉的妈妈是个很有少女心的人，愣是给他们安排了排场铺张的一个摄影棚，还有一二三四五六七套衣服。沈昌珉夸张地挑挑眉毛跟他抱怨：“不知道的还以为我妈想让我俩拍杂志封面呢！”

郑允浩脾气很好地任人摆布，他其实挺累的，前一天才熬夜在公司开了会来着，睡了不到三个小时，现在脸还是肿的。

然而沈昌珉在旁边哼哼唧唧得比他还离谱，打着领带说：“我有镜头恐惧症的，一想到要拍照就觉得很怕生。”还抱着胳膊故意抖抖肩膀，把围着他俩的化妆师逗得笑成一团。

沈昌珉总是能够轻易地把气氛挑拨得轻松愉快，而他就显得太严肃了。郑允浩叹口气，从镜子里看他的弟弟、他过去的朋友、未来的丈夫，眼神里说不出有什么情绪。

他的目光被沈昌珉捕捉到了——这人的洞察力一直很敏锐，因此无端端对他感到有些内疚了——虽然这本来就是他俩商量好的合作：一个完美的婚姻，能够换来私生活的自由和家人满意的表象。

“你放松点。”沈昌珉咬着后槽牙小小声和他说话，打光灯底下郑允浩有点僵硬，他没想过自己反而是更不自然的那一方，沈昌珉揽着他的肩膀，笑眯眯跟摄像师解释：“我哥哥不习惯别人给他拍照。”

他们很快拍完两套衣服，化妆师上来补妆，化妆刷在灯底下抖出飞舞的粉尘，郑允浩感到一阵无处落脚的空虚，沈昌珉站在打光灯后面叉着腰跟摄影师聊天，他能听到一丁点模糊的说话声，但更多的困意将他捕获了，他甩甩脑袋，把复杂的情绪压进心底。

休息的时候化妆室里只有他们两个人，郑允浩靠着沙发设法让自己不那么容易睡过去，拍立得相机的闪光灯把他的睡意打断了，沈昌珉举着那个小玩意儿对着他，说：“我要把这张照片放在我们的床头。”

他像个得了便宜还卖乖的小孩。郑允浩眨眨眼，不知道自己呈现在那张照片里会是个什么滑稽模样。

“你好像不太高兴。”沈昌珉望着他。

“我只是累了。”他用陈述事实的语气作出解释，沈昌珉垂下眼皮，他的眼睫毛过于漂亮了，郑允浩的心脏塌下去一个角，“你知道的，我昨晚几乎没有睡觉。”

沈昌珉放下相机挨在他身边坐下，“那你可以靠着我。拍照的时候也一样，在所有人面前也一样。”

郑允浩捏他放在膝盖上的一只手，慢腾腾搓着手指关节，觉得好玩似的。沈昌珉在他印象里就是个小少爷，初见时穿着干净整齐的白毛衣，双手插着兜，脸上的神气是那种上半辈子顺风顺水才能养出来的敞亮，温和地喊他“学长”。总之，不是那种可以放心依靠的对象，反而是需要牵挂的。

和郑家的严肃氛围不一样，他们两家一块儿吃饭的时候，郑允浩目睹了沈昌珉和他爸爸妈妈妹妹之间亲昵的互动，他有些不习惯，但是又很羡慕地旁观着。这种羡慕被沈昌珉看在眼里，就拉拉他的胳膊把他牵过去，凑到他耳边开玩笑地说：“我妹妹觉得你长得很好看，如果郑家还有像你一样好看的人，那可千万要藏好了别被她发现。”

大人们趁着这会儿，连新房的窗帘装什么花色都决定好了。沈昌珉着急着否决那个紫色的壁纸花样，一面拽他的袖子：“允浩哥你说句话啊……你别告诉我你真的喜欢花壁纸！”

——那他们最后还不是拥有了贴着紫色花壁纸的卧室。郑允浩还没有看过实物，但心里面依旧是有些期待的。

“别拿我当小孩了。我可不希望在家里当小孩，跟你在一起也当小孩。”沈昌珉把手从郑允浩手里抽出来，让他靠着自己。

郑允浩答应着，脑袋乱哄哄的。想着房间的壁纸、他们是不是要睡一张床、沈昌珉会不会有磨牙之类的坏毛病。还有，他们要接吻，他们会一起度过发情期和热潮期。这些东西，光是想象就已经让他紧张得胃部抽搐。

他的omega走神的样子实在是太容易被识破，尽管眼前的胸口皮肤上都是自己刚刚咬出来的牙印，沈昌珉还是把他往上掂了掂，郑允浩抱紧他的脑袋害怕掉下去，沈昌珉觉察到他的害怕，“我不会让你掉下去。”

郑允浩因为自己的心思被识破而在喉咙里小小地咕哝了一声，低下头吻了吻他的嘴唇，“我忘记我们第一次接吻是在什么时候。”


	6. Chapter 6

好吧。真是紫色花壁纸。他们一块儿看新房的时候沈昌珉脸都要给气圆了，腮帮子鼓鼓的直瞪眼。没人跟着他们，于是他很沮丧地倒在沙发上，一长条。

郑允浩高兴起来就像只小蝴蝶到处飞，声音远远地飘过来，飘进他耳朵里：“这里有跑步机!你很喜欢健身是吗？”

不是。沈昌珉咬紧了后槽牙，他根本不喜欢脏兮兮的汗水、牛油果和水煮鸡胸肉，他只是不喜欢自己看起来太瘦弱。

婚礼实际上跟他俩没有太大的关系，他们就像两个人形立牌，负责站得笔直、微笑，和每一个到场的宾客亲切合影。沈昌珉把手背在身后，盘算着什么时候能到旁边偷偷摸一块小蛋糕填填肚子。

郑允浩看起来还算气定神闲，他被围着，接受认识或者不认识的人热烈赞美和祝福。沈昌珉挨着他，手上空空的——他今天什么首饰也没戴，不能抢了婚戒的风头。

“什么时候能完啊?”他凑到郑允浩耳边问，目光落到人黑色的方形耳钉上，很漂亮。

郑允浩微微侧过脸说不知道，略带了点埋怨地：“怎么请了这么多人?不是说不大办呢嘛?”

他这样的反应才显得更真实更可爱，沈昌珉觉得自己站得腰都要断了，“这算好的了，要不是我拦着，我爸能把八竿子打不着的人全请来，真这样光是入场都得折腾成颁奖典礼的排场。”

他俩咬耳朵的样子也给周围人看在眼里，抱怨都成了绵绵情话。

“孙浩俊……这个哥怎么还没到?”郑允浩焦躁地搓搓手，踮起脚朝大门口张望。

“你的朋友?”沈昌珉听见他的嘀咕，感到有些好奇。

“是我们的救命恩人。”郑允浩眼尖地捕捉到那个熟悉的身影，按捺不住兴奋地向他招手。

孙浩俊提着一个塑料袋进来，装作若无其事地把东西放到他们身后的桌子上，然后搭着肩站在他俩中间合了影。郑允浩抓着孙浩俊和他说了会话，很快就被后面来的宾客冲散了。

郑允浩从身后的塑料袋里掏出两盒冰冻过的草莓牛奶，一盒塞给沈昌珉，一盒捏在自己手里，迅速地把吸管包装纸扯掉了，一边喝一边催他：“赶紧补充点糖分，我感觉我快要晕过去了。”

总之，他们这一晚上除了那盒草莓牛奶，以及匆匆往嘴里扒拉的两口饭菜，几乎什么也没吃。沈昌珉在沙发上躺了一会儿过后，艰难地爬起来去厨房煮拉面吃，但是打开橱柜才发现什么也没有，连锅都没有。他感觉自己就像那种因为绝望而融化的黄油，要顺着桌子腿流下来。

郑允浩洗完澡以后换了一套家居服，走出来看到他无精打采耷拉着脑袋靠在橱柜门上，神情相当委屈地控诉：“家里什么吃的也没有!”

“点外卖吧。你想吃什么?”郑允浩熟门熟路打开手机。

“披萨。我感觉我一个人就能吃掉两张。”

他们浪漫的新婚之夜由此变成了高热量食品的狂欢。

郑允浩喝完最后一口可乐，满足地叹口气让自己倒在地毯上，他面对新茶几的脚眨巴眨巴眼，因为过度饱足而变得恍惚。他们巨大的落地窗外面是城市沸腾的灯光，沈昌珉靠着窗帘，瘪着嘴，他对窗帘的花色也不是很满意，但郑允浩看起来不太在意的样子，他不想变成只会絮絮叨叨的笨蛋弟弟，也就没提，只是用手一下一下捞着窗帘底下缀的白流苏。

吃饱以后两个人都没话了。一方面是因为太累，另一方面是因为说不清道不明的鬼心思，沈昌珉总感觉脸上有一小块皮肤在发烫。他清清嗓子：“咳……那个、我们要睡在一起吗？”

郑允浩迟缓地望向他、和他的浴袍领口露出来的肌肉线条。

就在沈昌珉以为他们今晚应该是礼貌地互道晚安然后钻进各自的房间砸上门蒙头大睡的时候，郑允浩爬过来，解开了他浴袍的腰带。

手指温暖地按在光裸的大腿上，郑允浩微微抬起一点眼皮来看他，整个人散发出一阵酸橙的清香——那是他的信息素，沈昌珉突然意识到，脸彻底烧起来，发出小声的辩解：“我们甚至还没有接过吻。”

“三个小时前在交换戒指以后就亲过了。而且这并不重要。”郑允浩把脸颊贴在他半硬起来的性器上，轻轻笑起来，“你现在好像更需要这个。”

浴袍抖下来罩住他的脑袋，围拢出一块昏暗的空间，郑允浩摩挲着新婚丈夫线条紧实的大腿，同时努力想把他的性器深深地吃进去。然而这对他来说并非易事，他用舌头缓慢迎合着，感受到沈昌珉的阴茎在他嘴里逐渐胀大，郑允浩含不住整根，只好退出来慢吞吞给他舔。

他隐约听见沈昌珉模糊的喘气声，颇有成就感地嘬了一口性器顶端，像在做什么有趣的游戏。但很快开始缺氧，潮热的呼吸打在沈的腿间，激起一层细密的汗珠。沈昌珉热得有点受不了了，一把掀开自己的浴袍，用手指拢一拢他的发顶，想使劲揪又不敢，沈昌珉口干舌燥，紧着喉咙说：“起来。”

郑允浩耳朵都红透了，眼神却还挺坦荡，鬓角湿漉漉的，黑头发贴在脸颊肉上。客厅里太安静了，安静到他有点不知所措。但郑允浩很快给自己找了个台阶下，他问：“你是不是真的把我那张拍立得放在了床头?”

“你想看看嘛?”沈昌珉饶有兴致地盯住他。

郑允浩伸手过去给他撸了两把，不耐烦地咬咬嘴唇：“怎么这么多问题?还做不做啦!”


	7. Chapter 7

沈昌珉的妈妈上门来送晚饭的时候他俩做到第二轮，郑允浩被体内的结钉死了，白软的小腹顶起来一块，后背挨着沈昌珉的胸膛，到处都是汗。他记不清自己都喊了些什么，没准他还叫了几句“老公”，虽然他们确实是合法伴侣，但这个词更多时候被他挂在嘴边用来挑衅金希澈。

沈昌珉对他的身体就像他对待沈昌珉的身体那样熟悉，把他拎起来操的时候正挠着敏感点填进去，郑允浩脚趾头都爽得蜷起来，翘着屁股迎着只被干了三五下就浪荡地叫出声，夸他说昌珉好棒，“轻点……呜，老公……太重了。”

沈昌珉听见门锁被打开的声音，扯过被子把他们盖住了，露出两颗脑袋。

“妈你别进来!东西放外面就行。”他亲亲郑允浩的耳廓背后，手摸到人鼓起来的小腹，使点劲揉摁那一块凸起。

郑允浩咬紧了嘴唇吞下去一声闷哼，给了他一个肘击：“老实点!”

沈昌珉在他耳朵尖上磨磨牙，成结的性器卡在生殖腔口凿了他两下，郑允浩的腿不受控制地弹动，蹬得床垫猛地震颤起来，床头板碰在墙上擦出一声响。

“昌珉?不要太过分。你们要记得吃饭啊。”妈妈的声音从外间传进来。

郑允浩脸红到脖子根，又被自己的口水呛得咳嗽起来，沈昌珉一边答应着一边给他顺气，手指腹贴着下嘴唇那一块儿摩挲着，低低的喘气声砸到耳边：“哥怎么一爽到受不了就开始流口水?”

郑允浩一直等到外面门落了锁才松口气，长长地用鼻腔哼着，拿指甲掐他的胳膊，“我发现你真的很坏。”

“你又不是第一次跟我做。”一丁点疼痛那都是发情期里的助兴物，沈昌珉伸手拧了他的屁股一把，体液甚至让那儿发滑，他又拍了一下，笑着说这床垫都要给你浸透了。

郑允浩骂他废话真多。但这样的发情期意外地让他感到满足，没有暴虐的尖叫、不受控制的激情，一切都是温暖的安全的甜蜜的，就连疼痛——沈昌珉咬着他的脖子，他的后穴主动收缩着一下一下地夹紧了，浑身到处散发着啤酒味儿，但是热乎乎的，就像把里头扎嗓子的气泡全都煮没了一样。

被射满的过程太难熬，心跳撞击着耳膜咚咚响，郑允浩被温柔绵长的高潮折磨得头昏脑胀，费很大力气才找回自己的声音，有点口齿不清地叫他拔出去。他自己的小腹上聚了湿答答的一小滩精液，手软脚软的不想去洗澡，从床头柜扯了盒装纸巾来擦，揪成一团一团的。

沈昌珉看着他的动作特别想笑，脸都皱起来了，“饿吗？我把饭拿进来还是我们出去吃?”

“不饿。都给你喂饱了……”郑允浩说完才意识到自己说了什么，自暴自弃把脸埋进枕头，手里攥的纸巾球丢到沈昌珉身上，“拿进来吃。”

“哥哥哥哥哥哥……”沈昌珉的手捏着他的后颈皮揉他，喊他，不让他睡过去。

发情期就是过得挺荒唐的，但是好歹除了头两次，后面他们都戴了套。结束的时候沈昌珉神清气爽，郑允浩活像被谁揍了两天两夜似的，有点觉察不到时间的流逝，一想到周末莫名其妙过成了小长假而且除了做爱几乎啥也没干，马上要赶回去解决堆积如山的工作，整个人就垂头丧气。

回家之前总算是见了爷爷一面，还被迫提了一大堆滋养补品、新鲜瓜果、各类小菜，把车后座都塞满了。

沈昌珉开车把他送到公司已经是一天的傍晚了，分开时还挺担心地瞅他：“真不用再歇会儿?”

“你让我歇了吗？”郑允浩顶回来一句，“赶紧回家把东西都放冰箱里。”没人知道他扣得严严实实的衬衫领子底下是乱糟糟的牙印和吻痕，但胸口这会儿蹭着衣服还是又疼又痒——他又没好气地瞪了他弟一眼，摸一下后颈贴的抑制贴，感觉不太舒服。

沈昌珉看见他皱眉，“怎么了?”

“你再让我闻闻。”郑允浩叹口气，“我也不知道怎么了。”

沈昌珉解开安全带，搭扣脱出来发出很脆的响动，他凑过去抱着郑允浩，释放出自己的信息素把人裹住。郑允浩抽抽鼻子，心底好像跟着往外冒大大小小的气泡，挡都挡不住。结婚六年了，他头一回发觉自己还挺喜欢沈昌珉的信息素气味。

可能是意识到自己过分粘人了，郑允浩故意要说点什么来打破这种不习惯，于是他问：“不会再有第二位徐小姐来找我了吧?”

沈昌珉失笑：“前几天我一直跟你赖在床上门都没出，上哪找第二位徐小姐?”

郑允浩眯起眼睛望向他，“但是现在我要去上班了，你就可以去找第二位徐小姐了。”

“郑允浩。你是觉得我们做得还不够吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

哪有人从下午开始开露天泳池派对的?沈昌珉拿着酒杯望着夕阳重重地垂下脑袋，很快肩膀给人拍了一下，扭过头发现是曺圭贤，颇有点得救了的感觉。

他不怎么喜欢参加这些活动，但本着好不容易出来社交一趟就不能轻言放弃的心，沈昌珉坚持在遮阳伞底下躺了半小时，如果没有那瓶香槟和路过的美女，他估计连半小时都撑不过去。

“今天怎么是你出来了?你家那位呢？”曺圭贤深知这位老友的脾气，对他出门社交一事稍显惊诧。

沈昌珉朝他翻个白眼，“他加班呢。没空。”

“穿这么多不热啊?”曺圭贤打量着他身上那件厚衬衫，“难不成是太久没锻炼腹肌全消失了不敢见人?”

沈昌珉想着自己背上和胳膊上给郑允浩的指甲挠的痕迹，咬牙切齿：“我怕伤风感冒。”

“我还怕你中暑呢!”曺圭贤在泳池边上捞了一捧水泼到他小腿上，沈昌珉骂骂咧咧从躺椅上跳起来，曺圭贤观察他的脸色，“怎么了，你又和允浩哥吵架了?”

“没有。”不仅没有而且还一起度过了一个堪称完美的发情期，但是为什么会觉得沮丧和无法掌控呢？郑允浩自从回公司上班以后再也没回过家，都三天了，就像躲着他似的，沈昌珉读着短信琢磨这人究竟是真忙还是假忙，还特别贴心地叮嘱他记得吃饭，“哥胃不好，少吃生冷的东西。”

郑允浩没回他，大概是又去开会了或者压根没看见。沈昌珉磨磨后槽牙，又喝一口酒，瘪瘪嘴：“这玩意儿还没我上星期出差在街边买的10欧元的葡萄酒好喝。”

曺圭贤问他晚上有空吗，不如等这边差不多散了再找一个地方喝酒。

“那还不如回家喝呢。”

“不是你好不容易出来一回，又回家喝酒多没意思啊。”

几乎是一进门沈昌珉就后悔了。顶层酒吧吵得跟水壶开了似的，他凑到曺圭贤耳朵边上大吼大叫：“你——不——是——说——这——里——没——那——么——闹——腾——吗？”

“他们今晚是不是有活动啊?我也有一阵没来了!”曺圭贤吼回去，一边拽他胳膊不让他走。

沈昌珉跟着他穿过人群到边缘透一下气，还没决定好要喝点什么，眼睛倒是先捕捉到了一个再熟悉不过的身影。郑允浩，一丝不苟地穿着上班要穿的衣服，手里却拿着酒杯和一支点燃的烟，笑嘻嘻跟周围人讲话，留太长的刘海在眼角晃动着，玻璃杯的边缘碰到嘴唇又拿开，要喝不喝的样子——那就是不想喝。沈昌珉最明白他的作风，饶有兴致地眯起眼睛。

曺圭贤顺着他的目光望过去，意味不明地瞥他一眼，“不是说在加班吗？”

“……我也想知道。”沈昌珉轻轻咳嗽一声，拽一把他的胳膊，“过去打招呼。”

郑允浩当然想不到他会出现在这里，不过谈话被打断也没有显得慌乱，他先是问候了曺圭贤，然后把烫手山芋似的酒杯塞进沈昌珉手里，再做介绍：“这些都是我部门的同事。珉豪在那边，要不要把他叫过来?好不容易把这个项目收尾，大家都有点兴奋过头了。”

解释得不动声色，再缠着问话反而是他无理取闹了。沈昌珉很自然地喝了一口他的酒，看到崔珉豪扎在人堆里，摇摇头，“别叫他了，叫他也听不见。”

得知家属到场以后围上来灌酒的人明显变少了，沈昌珉像尊佛似的立在他边上盯着他手里那根香烟，郑允浩知道他嗅觉敏感，特别讨厌烟味，但是这里又不是家里，也不是室内，也就没掐掉。

曺圭贤看他俩这个气氛还是决定不掺和，找个借口溜去抓崔珉豪了。

“哥是不是很忙?所以没有收到我的短信。”

就算像无理取闹也要问。郑允浩咬着嘴唇，“我收到短信了。”

“那为什么不回?”沈昌珉看到他想抽烟但当着自己的面又不敢的样子，觉得有点好笑，“不是说在加班吗？”

“昌珉。”郑允浩叫他的名字，夹烟的那只手放下去，垂在身后。他半夜在阳台偷吃冰淇淋被发现也是这个动作。给弟弟亮晶晶的大眼睛瞪着，原本想好的说辞都忘光了，“加班加完了，所以……才和大家出来放松一下的。”

“那哥今晚准备回家吗？”

他哪敢说自己还约了之前认识的年轻小男孩alpha，还答应人家今晚去上次那家酒店的套房，他们都喜欢那里的沐浴露。噢——拜拜，巧克力味的小甜心——郑允浩懊恼地甩甩刘海不让它挡住自己的眼睛，扯出一个笑容：“既然加完班那当然要回家啊。”

答应完心里又有点不高兴：谁知道这人有没有去找第二位徐小姐啊，凭什么我就得为了他爽约。

沈昌珉琢磨他的表情变化，只觉得他看起来像个狡黠的傻子，表面上掩饰得特好，但心虚还是从边边角角冒出来压都压不住。于是他发出致命一击：“你的戒指呢？”

郑允浩猛地一抬头，正正撞上他的目光，又躲开，支支吾吾：“在、车上，眼镜盒里。”烟烧到头烫了手，郑允浩“嘶”一声把它甩掉。沈昌珉明明可以温柔又风趣，但为什么到他这儿就变得咄咄逼人？

沈昌珉把戴着婚戒的那只手五指伸平手背朝向他放到他面前，“我就算是和徐小姐在一块儿的时候也没有把它摘下来过。哥，如果你真的对它很不满意、觉得它是个累赘……”

“我错了。”郑允浩阻止他继续说下去。

但沈昌珉并不打算就此罢休：“或者不止是它，还有我。我现在不是被易感期折磨会哭哭啼啼的alpha了，哥不需要再迁就我，有什么话可以直接说出来。”

郑允浩沉默了。他们站在可能是首尔的夜晚最嘈杂的地方，但安静得像两块石头。他看见郑允浩的脆弱又流淌出来，透过他的眼睛，就如同产生什么幻觉，他能够闻到——郑允浩的抑制贴贴得严严实实，但他依旧能够闻到，某种情绪，乱哄哄凉飕飕的，吹到脸上的夜里的风。

他太甜了，刘海趴在额头上，被风卷一个卷，露出来高挺的眉骨。郑允浩手指头还发抖，伸过去拉他的衣袖，厚的衬衣，捏在手里很结实。

“其实我特别想你。”这让我觉得很烦。后半句给郑允浩吞掉了，他踟躇着，有点不想面对自己的脆弱，“我最近变得太不像我了。”

沈昌珉没有继续误解他，有一句话是这么说的：你爱一个人就不能把他关进笼子里。所以他选择拥抱他：“我不希望你非要改变你自己，拜托……或者我们可以一起尝试改变。”


	9. Chapter 9

“你不是说戒指在眼镜盒里……”沈昌珉的目光凝起来，在没开灯的车里依旧很有存在感，郑允浩攒着眼镜盒，给他看得发窘，耳朵热起来，试图辩解：“但是我确实是放到了眼镜盒里!”

沈昌珉把车顶灯打开，看他额头冒汗地翻找，郑允浩被突如其来的光线刺激得猛眨眼，车里能放东西的地方都给他翻得一团糟，依旧什么也没找着。

“好了好了不要着急。”沈昌珉拉住他一只手腕，“我叫了司机过来开车，你喝了酒对不对?”

郑允浩跟他比划，“就一点点。你也喝了不少吧我说这位弟弟……”

“然后你还抽烟。”

“嘛，好吧。”郑允浩败下阵来，想要耍赖，凑过来亲亲他的下嘴唇，“我错了。司机还有多久能到?”

“四十分钟?”沈昌珉盯着他的嘴唇，突然明白他的意思，于是笑起来，把座椅往后调，“我觉得够了。”

郑允浩丢给他一个白眼，但随后很迅速地爬到他腿上坐好。他们都很庆幸这辆车足够高，郑允浩捧着他的脸和他接吻，哄闹脾气的小孩似的嘟嘟囔囔：“对不起对不起……但是我保证戒指一定在车里，只是暂时，找不到了……昌多……”

好啰嗦。沈昌珉不耐烦地扣住他的后脑勺，轻轻咬一下他的舌尖，看他因为吃痛而缩一缩肩膀，然后娇气地皱皱鼻子表示：“我不喜欢烟味。”

郑允浩伸手去揉他皱起来的眉心，另一只手顺着腰线摸下去，“不喜欢那就别做好了。”

果然把人气得脸颊鼓鼓，沈昌珉搂着他的腰把他搂过来，胸膛撞在一起，一双鹿眼瞪着他：“又没说不喜欢你。”

信息素漫出来的时候郑允浩重重地打了个喷嚏，后颈上的腺体跟着发烫，指甲抠着沈昌珉的裤子拉链头。空间还是太小了，光是脱裤子就很费劲，何况是郑允浩那身特别束缚的西服，他扑腾了半天才脱下来，出了一脑门汗。

沈昌珉硬了有一会儿了，郑允浩的味道里掺着他的信息素，这个认知让他浑身过电似的麻了一阵，他的合法伴侣此时正垂着眼睛慢腾腾拿手替他打，他突然间心软：“要不口一个算了?没套呢。”

“我裤子都脱了你跟我说这个?”郑允浩的手指头戳戳他的腹肌，一边咬着嘴唇想了一会，“我钱包里好像有两个，在外套里呐。”

沈昌珉在外套内袋找到他的钱包，还真从里面翻出来两个套，但是他怎么会在钱包里放安全套?沈昌珉忍不住去想，郑允浩和其他的alpha在一起的时候是不是也这样?光是想象郑允浩趴在别人身上捧着别人的脸撒娇他就觉得心里一酸——但是千万不能问出来。他眼神发虚地左右乱看，“哥怎么把自己的照片放钱包里，诶——这个自我爱。”

郑允浩跟着看了一眼，“是你拍的。去年生日的时候。”

沈昌珉叫他的回答噎住了，一瞬间不知道要做出什么样的反应，就好像窥探到什么不该知道的秘密，又好像为自己对他的猜忌感到羞愧。而且这分明是他俩早就商量好的，怎么现在反而在意起来。

郑允浩身上冒的除了烟草，更多的是很清晰的、属于他的啤酒味儿，他的omega眼睛眯成两条缝，用牙撕开包装替他把套戴了，松松地拢两下，似乎意识到他的不对劲一样，往下坐的时候还是掐着大腿喘了一声，叫他：“昌珉妮，扶我一下。”

因为太着急了还没有很湿，借着安全套上那点润滑贸然吞进去就太胀了，郑允浩觉得自己的腿都要抽筋了，然而沈昌珉还是没动，上半张脸隐没在微弱灯光以外的昏暗里，只看到他下颌线条绷紧了。

没办法，郑允浩只能给自己一些甜头，但是隔着衬衫揉搓自己的乳头和动手给自己撸这样的事情，面对面的，特别是对方看起来还挺无动于衷，即使他是再擅长自我展示的人，也会被羞耻感淹没。

“昌珉……帮帮我。”他着急着去抓沈昌珉的手，沈昌珉听着他的声音变得越来越黏，就像喝多了一样。车里的空调完全没了用处，身上又暖又燥的，手给人扯着摸到腰上了，后头还贴着一块膏药，他碰一碰，嗓子跟着哑了：“怎么回事?”

“不舒服。”郑允浩抽抽鼻子，倒还没瞒他，“沙发睡久了腰疼。”

“腰疼还要来骑我。”沈昌珉在下头顶了他一小下，郑允浩脑袋差点磕到车顶把他吓一跳，赶紧搂住了，鼻尖埋进胸口。这下进得太深了，郑允浩仰着脖子叫出来，无力地趴下去。

沈昌珉揉揉他蜷着的小腿，等他稍微缓过神来，再慢慢地、黏黏糊糊地操他，舔着耳垂跟他讲话，说回家吧哥哥，“家里那个床垫起码比沙发好，你就不能在办公室弄张床么？”

郑允浩的手机在这时候响起来，他给人操得浑身发软发红，强撑着起来去够手机，有了上回的教训，还记得用一只手捂住沈昌珉的嘴不让他出声。

“喂?小茶吗？唔……”沈昌珉开始舔他的手心，痒得让他想笑，抛一个故作严厉的眼神过去表示警告，“不好意思啊我今晚实在去不了了，你要不就直接在那儿住一晚上吧，也省得又打车回家了。”嘴封上了手可还自由着，在他的胸口腰腹到处乱摸，郑允浩顿住了，勉强吞回去半句呻吟，“哎……我有事要忙呢。嗯实在是对不起，叫你白跑一趟了。”

好容易挂了电话，沈昌珉一副快要给他捂死的表情，故意拱他，“郑总平时就是这么糊弄人的啊?‘我有事要忙呢～’怎么对我也是这种说辞?”

劣迹斑斑的郑总面对这样的指控实在是难以反驳，只好瘪着嘴扯了衬衫那一排扣子把自己送上门去，颤颤巍巍的乳肉贴到嘴唇上，尽管心里知道这香艳过头的景象是刻意讨好，沈昌珉还是很受用。郑允浩这两天不知道怎么的，总觉得胸脯发胀，这会儿被他吸得有点疼了，手指穿过厚厚的头发，使劲儿揪一揪，等他松了口，手上才卸下力气，大拇指挨着alpha腺体蹭两下，把他激起来了，被干得舒服的时候情不自禁地哼出甜腻的鼻音。

“郑总，你还剩下二十分钟，等你忙完了我们还得穿衣服和开窗通风散散味道。”沈昌珉拍一下他摇得起劲的屁股，嘚瑟地眨眨眼，“哥哥加油，快点让我射出来你就不用忙太久，我们也能早点回家。”


	10. Chapter 10

老实说，和郑允浩的朋友们待在一起这件事情总是让沈昌珉很尴尬。比如现在，他和金希澈坐在沙发的两端，大眼瞪大眼，不知道该聊些什么。他甚至觉得自己在这位哥眼里就是一个只会对着郑允浩耍赖皮撒娇的弟弟。

谁叫他答应郑允浩在家里办这个什么结婚纪念日的小小庆祝活动，为此他们费了很大的功夫，沈昌珉为了一瓶合适的香槟差点又坐一趟飞机去欧洲，最后还是郑智慧送了他们一瓶，替他们解决了燃眉之急。然后就是大扫除，吹大约一百个那么多的气球让它们在客厅的天花板上乱飞，郑允浩喜欢色彩斑斓的热闹的一切，于是他还装了一个会旋转的灯。

距离他们的上一次发情期结束已经差不多过去一个月，夏季走向尾声，沈昌珉很久没找过他的那些露水情人，更别说下一位徐小姐——解决上一位徐小姐带来的麻烦已经让他倍感头疼。

郑允浩的婚戒最后在驾驶座底下被找到，应该是他摸黑摘戒指的时候不小心弄掉的，举着手电筒找了半天以后，他发誓再也不会把它从手上摘下来。

所以最近社交圈里流传着这对各自玩各自的表面夫妻感情升温的小道消息，这也是为什么金希澈会带着一脸见了鬼的表情盯着沈昌珉看。他见到郑允浩的第一眼就凑过去狠狠地嗅了一下，在人耳边悄悄说：“你闻起来像是被那个小鬼头的信息素浸透了一样。”

郑允浩心虚地摁一摁颈后的抑制贴，说：“哥，我怕你再靠近一点就会被昌珉扔出去。”

沈昌珉那对大眼睛隔着半个客厅都能目光灼灼地聚焦在他俩身上。

郑允浩最近对气味格外敏感，并且总是食欲不振，沈昌珉怀疑他是工作太累，于是一到点就跑去公司接他回家，阻止他废寝忘食地加班。导致能够提前收工的小秘书感激涕零，每天下午精神抖擞来敲郑允浩办公室门：“郑总，沈先生又来啦!”

声音响亮得让脸皮薄的郑总恨不得把他赶出去，“你是不是不用上班?为什么这么有空?”

其实沈昌珉这几年都在忙着打理餐饮店，不用坐办公室，当然看起来比他有空一些。

到场的有一些是沈昌珉的客户，当然，多半也是郑允浩社交场上有过点头之交的朋友，没准还一块儿打过高尔夫——尽管郑允浩根本不会，全靠勤学苦练的朴正洙带着才能稍微挥两杆。现在这两个人正凑在一起看别人玩牌。

金希澈的眼神直往那边飘，“昌珉呐，你说什么样的生日礼物容易让收到的人开心?”

“正洙哥生日不是早过了吗？”朴正洙是饮食节目的主持人，跟沈昌珉打过一两次交道，他当然不会忘记人家的生日在七月份，更不会不记得郑允浩和他提过的，金希澈对这位beta还挺感兴趣。

“就是因为错过了，所以才想补一个给他。”金希澈敲敲茶几的玻璃表面。

“小狗洗完澡以后的干燥机器。”沈昌珉转转眼珠子，“我看社交软件上，正洙哥不是带心空去做按摩，就是给它买各种衣服。收到这样的礼物，他大概会很开心。”

他眼角余光瞥到郑允浩拿起一杯酒，顿时心中警铃大作，顾不上跟金希澈继续分析，就立马过去把酒杯夺下来，略带些责备地：“不是说哥最近不许喝酒嘛?胃那么差劲还要抽烟喝酒。”

“但是抽烟跟胃有什么关系啊?”郑允浩小小声反驳他。

“身体不健康的话，零部件也不会好到哪去。而且我现在是在阻止你喝酒。”沈昌珉朝他皱皱脸，“哥明天是不是要去日本出差?”

“所以今天才要多放松一下嘛。”郑允浩晃晃他的肩膀。

“我可以跟哥一起去吗？”他对上郑允浩的眼睛，捕捉到人一瞬间的慌乱，顿时有点委屈，“不会给哥添麻烦的。我日语讲得甚至比你还好一点吧……”

朴正洙在旁边听见他们两个的对话，抿抿嘴唇笑了，颊边绽放一个梨涡。郑允浩的脸噌一下红起来，不好意思地：“好啦，等会叫人给你订票。”

餐桌旁边的空地里有人在跳舞，等换了一首节奏慢的曲子，郑允浩朝他伸出手，“要和哥跳一次吗？”

“可是我不会。”沈昌珉睁大眼，他唯一会的是跟着拍子做军人拍手动作。

“但是今天我们是主角。”郑允浩笑吟吟地望着他，“我会带着你。”

他握住郑允浩伸出来的手，被带到中央。周围的客人们都在给他们吹口哨，沈昌珉的脖子红透了，有点紧张地扣住郑允浩的腰——那么细，赤裸的时候被他捏在手里，像柔韧的一把枝条。郑允浩喜欢的五光十色的灯投影到他们身上，慢吞吞地游移着，色彩把地毯打湿了一遍又一遍。

在移动舞步的时候，沈昌珉慌乱地，不知道该往那个方向看，他们高挺的鼻尖撞在一起，听见笑声把音乐都快要盖过去。就是在这样一个漫不经心的聚会场合里，一种无形的柔软的感受像水草顺流而下，蜿蜒在他们脚边，淹没他们相似又不太一样的格纹西装，无法梳理的美丽。

郑允浩太会跳舞了，被他带领总会叫人有更充足的自信，他凑到沈昌珉耳边提醒他：“你可以不用和我贴这么近，但不要踩我脚。”

“如果不是有这么多人，我现在会亲你。”沈昌珉把他搂得更近一些，终于还是踩到了郑允浩的鞋尖，两个人不受控制地大笑起来，再不约而同地被吸引。

“你像揣着一只兔子。砰砰砰砰——”

沈昌珉意识到他在模仿自己的心跳。他钝钝地看着郑允浩，不知所措地被快乐填满了，甚至觉得可以不再责怪郑允浩两天前偷偷用烟头把沙发的软布滚边烫出了一个洞——当然他必须赔我一个新的沙发罩。

那是因为我爱你。沈昌珉垂下头，露出发顶的一个小小漩涡。


	11. Chapter 11

秘书小金对于沈昌珉要跟着他们一块儿出差这件事没什么异议，只是在订酒店的时候给老板换了间大点的套间。

郑允浩没什么行李，倒是沈昌珉背了个巨大的手提包，穿着休闲服跟在他身边像随行的总裁夫人，别说他头发最近长了不少，垂在脸颊一侧，时不时要用手挽到耳朵后面去。

他在飞机上打瞌睡，沈昌珉找到一只脖枕套到他脖子上，看他大狗一般毛茸茸的发顶。他们相处的时候总是很安静的，偶尔有些小动作，掰着对方的手指玩。玩了一会儿过后郑允浩在他身边睡着了，鼻翼微微动一动，也很可爱。

可能人就是这样，一开始总是毛绒绒的，要经历一段不太成熟或不太适合的相处时间，是很可爱但大家只是待在一起还不知道什么叫爱。爱是个缓慢认知的过程。

开车来机场接他们的是李庆泰，只是他看到沈昌珉的时候也表现出同样的意外，郑允浩过去拍拍他的肩膀跟他打招呼，回过头：“昌珉?”

沈昌珉不情不愿地叫了一声“学长好”。他当然不会认不出来，这位是郑允浩的同班同学，比他高了两届。这种被时刻提醒着自己仿佛还是当年那个什么也不懂的小孩的感觉并不好受，但郑允浩显然没能意识到这一点，他把沈昌珉和秘书塞进后座，自己坐到了副驾驶。

沈昌珉看着他的后脑勺，烦躁几乎是瞬间就一团乱麻地冒出来，他感觉血液在自己的耳朵尖上横冲直撞。

根据郑允浩的安排——如果这真的合理的话，晚饭将由沈昌珉自行解决，因为他们需要先去和这边的负责人见一面。

有发情前兆的alpha只能接受这个安排，叫了客房服务勉强填饱肚子。这个卷饼一点也不好吃，它全是油，它油乎乎的。沈昌珉捏着手机啪嗒啪嗒打字，盯着输入框，然后慢慢删掉。

他把酒店薰衣草味的香薰全部藏进厕所的橱柜深处，他不想闻到它们。他现在需要的是酸橙味，就算那很呛人，会让他牙根发软。他打开郑允浩小小的行李包，找到一件贴身短袖。

沈昌珉对着手里那一团棉质衣物陷入某种犹豫，最终还是小心翼翼地将它抖开了，他把脸埋进去，甚至有点不敢呼吸。

他能怎么办。疼痛把他放在酒店陌生的大床上轻摇，他按住自己的心脏，那里被一个身影紧紧攥着，剧烈的渴望让他变形，变成一种利器。他费尽想象把自己朝前掷出去，只想用力钉住郑允浩，让他成为和自己密不可分的一部分。

但是那没可能。就算他标记了郑允浩，郑允浩也不会变成他的，他们依旧是两个不同的人。他要对抗自己膨胀的独占欲，这让他感到很糟糕。

结束短暂的会面郑允浩往酒店走，路不远，他打算消消食，结果溜达着就进了便利店，付账买完一根雪糕才反应过来，小小声嘟囔一句“不能再吃啦。”

走着走着还是扯开包装纸缩着脖子咬了一口，他就穿了一件薄薄的衬衣，在初秋的晚风里有些撑不住。秘书还要处理一些琐事，而他拒绝了李庆泰开车送自己回酒店的提议。风把他吹得晕乎乎的，咬着雪糕打了个喷嚏——是不是要感冒了?

出电梯的时候他把最后一口融化得摇摇欲坠的草莓奶油兜进嘴里，眯着眼睛去找他们的房间号。

等他找到那个标着“1226”的房间并打开门走进去时，里面的味道，说实话，就像酿酒厂发生了大爆炸，把郑允浩吓了一跳。他几乎是惊愕地看着他们的床，上面被子和枕头被摆成一个大大的窝，还知道折一下，摆得挺整齐。沈昌珉缩在中间，咬着一件白T恤，一只手抱着枕头，另一只手在衣物的覆盖下耸动着给自己打，咬紧的嘴唇里泄露出一两句痛苦又愉悦的呻吟。

“你怎么啦?”问完郑允浩都想照着脑门给自己一下，这摆明就是发情了啊。

沈昌珉的长睫毛给他自己的眼泪泡得湿淋淋的，眼睛像两块雾蒙蒙的茶水晶，那件白T恤——现在郑允浩认出来是自己的，这个认知让他胸口紧缩——被口水打湿了一小块，显得格外色情。

郑允浩走近他，撕下抑制贴，释放出自己的信息素安抚他。赤脚踩在床边的地毯上，一切都不自然地静默着，似乎这种静默是为了掩饰某些不安的、可疑的响动。他的膝盖陷进柔软的床垫里，沈昌珉拽他的胳膊，想要亲吻他。这时候那件可怜的白T恤就被抛弃了，取而代之的是郑允浩还残留着草莓奶油味的嘴唇。

alpha的呼吸过于热切，让郑允浩的脸烫起来，信息素结合的气味掩盖了一切陌生，他被邀请进入那个枕头和被子铸造的窝的正中央，同时感到有兴奋的液体贴着他的大腿内侧缓缓滑下来，打湿了他的裤子，让布料紧贴在皮肤上。

他搞不明白，是激素还是什么，让他变得，就，傻乎乎的。大脑是很忙的，要安排工作、家庭生活、关乎责任的所有，他都要考虑到。那谈恋爱呢？和沈昌珉谈恋爱。都结婚六年了才开始的恋爱。天、呐。郑允浩小小地咂摸一下，被这个急转弯甩得快要飞出去。

而沈昌珉现在正在专心致志地啃他的脖子，时不时抬起眼皮来看看他，哭过的浅红色的眼皮。太丢脸了，郑允浩一定会借题发挥蹩脚地模仿他无数次。

“为什么是李庆泰?”声音上听起来沈昌珉是咬着后槽牙。

郑允浩被他干得迷迷糊糊压根听不清他在问什么，“啊?”

“你没告诉过我日本这边跟你一起工作的人是李庆泰。”沈昌珉亲着他的耳背，一个字一个字说得好清晰。

这下听清了。郑允浩一瞬间眼神变得坚硬，随后又软化了，微不可闻地叹了口气，手掌贴着弟弟瘦削但是结实的后背抚摸两下，“你怎么这么记仇呢？我跟他是谈过……都多久以前的事情了，分开的时候确实也挺难过的，但是现在不也没什么了嘛。”

“你笨死了。”

“……我怎么就?”

沈昌珉软乎乎地亲他的嘴角，“你可以恨他的，你也可以放不下。没人能够要求你必须云淡风轻地面对这一切。你笨死了。”

他贴着郑允浩的耳朵低低地叫了几句哥哥，“我应该早点陪你来出差对么？”

话语里夹带的一丁点想象都足以把他击垮，郑允浩浑身的肌肉都绷着发颤，过多的体液带出来的水声听在耳朵里快感多过于羞耻。承认自己被爱意击垮无疑更丢人一些，所以他还要嘴硬：“带你来出差干嘛？等着看你自己把自己折腾发情了然后哭哭啼啼地撸吗?”

这种无济于事的对抗只能说是某种情趣，沈昌珉瞥他一眼，都懒得回嘴。两个人鼻尖抵着鼻尖，嘴唇隔了一线，要吻不吻的，又像要相互撕咬。此刻全部都停住了，像暴雨夜静止的前夕，所有秘密都暴露，所有积压已久的心事都可以交换。

“我总是记得，你那时候难过了很久，久到就算当时我还和你不太熟，都会注意到的程度。”沈昌珉的手指头敲击着他汗津津的肩胛骨，像抚弄一把琴。

“可是我早就不难过了。”郑允浩揉揉他的脸，沈昌珉缓慢地眨眼，残留的一点泪还挂在睫毛上，似乎要在他们逐渐升高的体温中蒸发成一种更模糊的介质。

难以抑制的心痒和过于温柔的兴奋催生出奇妙的躁动，团团围抱的被子和枕头给他们隔离出安全感充足又足够亲密的小空间。郑允浩很难再说出什么多余的话，沈昌珉舔吻他嘴唇上方那颗痣，他几乎要融化，体内嵌着的器官变本加厉要往更深处挺，他只能没意识地小声重复那个该死的爱称：“昌多里……嗯，不能再深了……!”


	12. Chapter 12

从医院出来的时候郑允浩手里捏着检查报告，心里一团乱麻。他叫了出租车，李庆泰没什么办法地望着他，“我车就在地下车库。允浩呀……”

“从这里去酒店和回公司一点也不顺路。”郑允浩想把肩上他的外套抖下来。

李庆泰制止他：“你还要在这站着，风太大了。外套我送你了好不好?现在它是你的。你真是不会变，永远都这么狠心。”

“你先走吧，记得帮我请假。”郑允浩抿抿嘴唇，选择性忽略他说自己狠心那一句，“谢谢你的外套。”

其实早就该发现的对不对？坐在出租车里郑允浩绞紧了外套袖子，回忆起过去那一个月，食欲不振，对昌珉的信息素反应过度，嗜睡。他打了个巨大的哈欠：昌珉现在怎么样了?

早上他把沈昌珉一个人——以及一个新买的飞机杯和两瓶柑橘味润滑液，让秘书去买的，还特意备注了口味——留在了房间，然后他就去工作了。抑制贴盖住后颈咬得一层叠一层的牙印，强打精神开了两个会，午饭的时候，闻到煎秋刀鱼的味道，逃进卫生间干呕了好一会儿。还以为是肠胃炎，他瞪着镜子里头自己憋得红通通的眼睛，回想起沈昌珉因为肠胃炎发作连喝三天白粥的惨兮兮模样，打了个抖，还是决定去一趟医院。

谁知道就从内科看着看着转到了妇产科。陪着他的李庆泰差点因为过于尴尬而被他赶出去，但是后来郑允浩考虑到自己的日语听力水平，最终决定让他留下来。

“上一次发情期结束是什么时候?”医生问他问题问得倒是稀松平常。

郑允浩眼神乱飞，“上个月。但是我是被动发情。”

“被动发情就不会怀孕了吗？”医生痛心疾首，“现在的人也是，都不知道注意一下自己的身体变化。”

“我的alpha进入发情期了，昨天做了的话，没关系吗?”

“有插入生殖腔吗？”

郑允浩没法忽视李庆泰在旁边僵硬地一动不动的身影，努力压低声音回了一句“没有”，又忍不住问：“那这个月做得比较频繁的话，也没有不好的影响吧?”

“你没有什么不良反应就说明没事。”医生抬头看他，“你和你先生发情期不同步的情况是一直都存在吗？”

“这两个月是这样，以前好像没有。”

天呐。怎么就……怎么就在若干年前分手的前男友面前担忧地拉着医生问了一堆有的没的。想到这里郑允浩拿手捂住了脸，他跟昌珉到底做了多少次?在这一个月之内。反正最后医生建议他把发情期的alpha带来打一针抑制剂，“如果考虑到孩子的话最好是这样喔”，“而且记得回韩国以后要去医院建档。”

现在他们的婚姻生活才算是进入了正轨不是吗？但是有孩子——还是不太一样。沈昌珉喜不喜欢小孩他都不知道。他绞尽脑汁回想每一次自己和沈昌珉去见他的侄子侄女们的场景，好像他的另一半并没有对孩子表露出太多的热情。他也没问过，这根本就不在计划内，两个月以前他俩都还在外边到处猎艳呢。

郑允浩看到手机屏幕上那几个未接来电，是秘书打的，估计想问他检查结果。但他刚让李庆泰别说，对谁也别说。这还是得由他亲自宣布。

郑允浩盯着检查报告不住地叹气，条件反射摸摸口袋里揣的烟盒，又像被烫了手一样赶紧拿开，他一焦虑就这样，有时候会只拿出打火机吧嗒吧嗒打火，沈昌珉一看到他这个样子就会凑过来安抚他。但是现在沈昌珉不在，沈昌珉被困在发情期里出不来。他一点办法也没有，心里发虚。

到酒店第一时间是开了另一间房——现在这情况再去招惹alpha就不太合适。坐电梯上去之前，他把口袋里的烟都掏出来扔进了垃圾桶。

这一觉睡得有点儿太久了，他下午回到的酒店，一睁眼天都黑了，窗帘被拉起来。郑允浩微微翻个身，发现被子给压住了，沈昌珉坐在床脚，两只眼睛在黑暗里亮晶晶。

他脑子一片混沌，“你怎么进来的?”

“你让前台把房卡留给小金，小金给我的。”沈昌珉跟他解释，还不忘记埋汰他，“好歹还记得留条后路，不然你睡死在这儿都没人知道。”

“你不是发情期?”

“去医院打了一针抑制剂，好久没打过强效抑制剂了，果然不怎么舒服。”沈昌珉揉揉脖子，坐近一些，问他，“想吃什么?你还没吃晚饭呐，现在都快九点了。”

郑允浩咂咂嘴，“不是很饿。”

“你午饭也没怎么吃吧?”沈昌珉有点担忧地看着他，“怀孕的人都像你这样没胃口嘛？”

“你怎么知道了?”

“李庆泰告诉了小金，小金告诉我的。”沈昌珉伸手摸摸他的耳垂，语气听不出来什么。

郑允浩懊恼地，“我让他别往外说……”

“你没打算告诉我?!”沈昌珉差点从床上跳起来，“你让他陪你去妇产科然后还不打算告诉我?”

“不是、不是你想的那样。”郑允浩拍拍他的刘海，“我想亲口告诉你来着……谁知道这帮人泄露消息。”

“噢。”沈昌珉还是没能放下怀疑的本能，“但是你敢说你没有一点儿犹豫么？”

“我不敢。我哪知道你想不想要一个孩子。”郑允浩咽下一份独属于他的委屈，然后若无其事地抬起下巴，“你要是不想，那我们可以离婚，反正一开始结婚的意义不就是……”

“但现在不是了。”沈昌珉着急着打断他，心头突突跳，什么都还没说眼圈先红起来，“还是对哥来说我们结婚一直都只是一个战略合作、利益联结、或者其他什么?” 

“说实话一开始是，现在当然不是。我只是有时候会有点儿生气，你太明白我了，又太照顾我，也可能是在一起的时间久了，很多东西就变成了自然而然的，稀里糊涂的，比如我发现其实我特别爱你。”郑允浩有点说不下去了，他望着沈昌珉的眉毛附近那一小颗痣，突然很想吻他。

“哥有些时候就是个自以为是的家伙。”沈昌珉咬着他的嘴唇告诉他，“包括随便觉得我会和你离婚，包括认为我不喜欢小孩，还包括因为不想让我知道你是个特别特别脆弱又柔软的人然后就拼命想要远离我。可是我早就知道了，从我刚认识你没多久那会儿就知道了。”

郑允浩挺惊讶地看着他，贴过去再用嘴唇碰碰他的鼻头，热热的手心抚在后脑勺，“是不是不舒服?用抑制剂。”

“这不废话嘛……”沈昌珉一个白眼都没翻完全，眼皮耷拉下来，“算啦算啦，又没其他办法，我自愿的。”

听他这么说郑允浩稍微放下心，换了轻松点的口吻：“原来昌多拉那么早就盯上我了。”

“是嘛?这有什么好得意的。”沈昌珉朝他龇龇牙，“以后哥有什么事能别瞒我了吗？就算是突然间不喜欢我了也别瞒我。咱俩都努努力好吗？”

郑允浩除了“好”啥也说不出来。他明白他自己特喜欢虚张声势，好像只有那样才是对的，如果他抱着沈昌珉求他说你多爱我一点儿，那就不对了。

所以沈昌珉会主动拥抱他，“哥哥，点晚饭吃吧。要面子能当饭吃吗？”

-END.


	13. 番外01.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *一些时间线混乱的小故事。

怀孕满三个月以后郑允浩开始显怀，定制西服一件都穿不上，望着穿衣镜里头日渐丰腴的大腿肉胳膊肉直叹气。

沈昌珉还试图安慰他：“我再叫人来给你做新衣服?做点合身的。再不然不去公司上班也行，让助理来家里。或者直接休假得了，你怀孕这事儿不是上次开董事会的时候就叫他们给发了公告了嘛？”其实本来完全没必要发公告，但郑总执意要宣布这件大事，公关部门没劝住他，也就随他去了。

结果那天沈昌珉回到家和他抱怨说手机都被你家那群老头老太太打爆啦，“二伯母说买了小孩的衣服准备寄过来，我说是男孩女孩都还不知道呢!”

“其实穿便服去公司也不是不行，就是感觉不太专业……”反正郑总才不会为了自己怀孕这事儿感到不好意思呢，“谁怀孕肚子不会变大啊?大家都会嘛，这有什么?”

只是郑允浩本来就耳根子软，给他稍微劝一劝还是答应了居家办公，结果在家窝着不到一星期就要反悔了：“凭什么你能到处去我就得老老实实在家待着啊?”

沈昌珉正为了他的餐饮店扩张计划忙得焦头烂额，“我也不想到处去啊……可是哥不是我的投资人之一嘛?我不努力一点哥要亏钱的。”

郑允浩扁扁嘴，穿着家居服把自己塞进单人沙发里，其实他最近的工作量在周围人的刻意照顾下减了不少，每天几乎没什么事情要做，早上起来以后就看着韩国经济报纸打瞌睡。

沈昌珉锻炼完去洗了个澡，准备换身衣服出门，香喷喷地一团坐到沙发扶手上，拍拍他的肩膀把他叫醒：“哥想睡就回床上去睡。”

郑允浩闻着沐浴露热腾腾的草莓香味打了个喷嚏，他孕中嗅觉敏感，家里所有有气味的日用品全都换成了和信息素接近的味道或者是他喜欢的草莓味。他把脑袋靠到沈昌珉腰侧，仰头提醒他：“下午有培训课。”

说的是他俩最近报名的医院组织的那种新手爸妈育儿课程，有各种理论知识教学和实操训练，每个阶段还有小测试。

“唔……我没忘，下午回家来接你过去还是怎么样?”

“中午宝儿约我出去吃饭，你直接过去就行。”郑允浩像只小动物似的把脑袋贴在他肚皮上蹭一蹭，“腹肌好棒。我都没有腹肌了现在。”

沈昌珉用手兜住他的下巴，“哥本来也没有。”

“什么!”郑允浩瞪他，“我一定会练出来的——生完宝宝以后!”

“喔……”沈昌珉捏捏他的脸颊肉，圆圆的大眼睛可疑地眯起来，用那种听了让人气不打一处来的哄人语气假意迎合，“那好吧。哥fighting——”

“我觉得沈昌珉那小子最近把我当成一个傻瓜。”郑允浩用叉子气呼呼地戳一块土豆。

他叽叽咕咕讲着沈昌珉否决了他要在乡下买一块田亲自种水稻的愿望但是在阳台给他弄了一个小花盆，而他这个月已经种死了三棵洋葱，沈昌珉说不如我们去市场买那种刚挖出来的洋葱种下去，养几天再挖出来吃，“你说他是不是在蒙我?”

听得对面坐着的权宝儿把漂亮的眉毛拧起来：“允浩呀，你确定你现在不是在跟我炫耀你美满的婚姻生活?”

这种场景，跟金希澈得知他怀孕的消息以后气急败坏地问“当初是哪个小兔崽子和我说自己没有信心经营一段婚姻现在居然孩子都有了”有着异曲同工之妙。

下午沈昌珉还是来商场接他去上课了，权宝儿临别给了他一个飞吻，说允多拉再见，记住我是宝宝的干妈可不要给别人抢先了。

郑允浩答应着和她挥挥手：“但是不许叫我的小名!我是哥哥呀宝儿!”

沈昌珉把眉毛挑起来：“你们明明是亲故。”

“我是早生!”郑允浩不甘心地望着权宝儿远去的背影。

今天是小测试，而郑允浩很显然把这事儿丢在脑后，以至于他只能不停偷看沈昌珉的答案，沈昌珉不得不用手捂住自己的答题纸，朝他噘噘嘴：“哥不能自己写吗？”

郑允浩用签字笔尾巴上的笔帽戳他的胳膊，瞟一眼台上的讲师，压低声音：“拜托昌多里，就看一小下。我这次再不及格是不是要补课啊?”

粗心的omega时常因为错过一些细节而被扣分，而他的丈夫却写了满满一大本笔记几乎成为育儿百科全书，总是被讲师点名表扬。在郑允浩显怀以前，沈昌珉被全班同学认定是一名合格的好妈妈而无从辩解，以至于真相水落石出的时候，郑允浩迎来了这次考试再不及格就要补课的最后通牒。

沈昌珉没办法，只好把挡住答案的手拿开让他抄。

其实郑允浩偶尔给他添点小麻烦也是蛮可爱的，比如他们当年去欧洲度蜜月的时候，去逛那种大型商超，等走到熟食区郑允浩人影都不见了，沈昌珉跑去卖甜食和冰淇淋的货柜那边一排一排地找他也没看见，正纳闷就听见广播里头有人用英语说“请U Know的家人速到服务中心”里头还夹杂着韩语的一句嚷嚷“昌珉我迷路了！”他这才想起来那是郑允浩大学在舞蹈社团用的艺名。只好推着购物车问旁边的顾客服务中心在哪边，问到的那个老太太还耳背，他不得不拖长声音解释：“我丈夫走丢了。”

结果是郑允浩抱着一堆草莓冰淇淋气鼓鼓地坐在咨询室的椅子上等着他：“你太慢了，冰淇淋都化了，让他们给我换新的他们又听不懂我在讲什么。”

总之就是，像让人捧起他的脸揉啊揉的那种可爱。

晚上回到家郑允浩还得开个短会，他琢磨琢磨把摄像头打开，又多开了一盏台灯，这样看起来脸白一点儿。沈昌珉故意凑过来瞅瞅，说也没有好到哪里去嘛。郑允浩用手把他的圆乎乎的脑袋推走：“你看看自己的大黑眼圈吧!”

其实已经很累了，本来郑允浩就嗜睡，等开完会，整个人都蜷在椅子里眼皮耷拉。沈昌珉像抱个大玩偶一样把他搂起来，晃晃，“还要洗澡呢哥哥。水都已经放好了。”

郑允浩在浴缸里头，沈昌珉隔着一层浴帘在外面洗淋浴，偶尔从两片浴帘中间挤过来担忧地看看他，说别在水里头睡过去了。

郑允浩往他脸上撒点水，看着人有点发青的胡茬，没来由地提议：“要不我们再结一次婚吧?”


	14. 番外02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *他们的第二个婚礼。

“笃笃笃，昌珉快一点……”

郑允浩在他们家那个更衣室门上敲了一阵，上头挂的圣诞花环跟着晃，去年沈昌珉亲手做的，参加一个同事聚餐的时候。

“知道啦!”沈昌珉坐在一堆白纱里头，觉得整个世界都白蒙蒙，他设法在那一大蓬裙摆底下找到自己的高跟鞋——上边全是水钻的那双——郑允浩该死的亮晶晶审美，鞋跟还反光。

费很大劲才对着镜子扭着腰把背后的系带绑好，穿上鞋子，还要担忧重重裙摆会不会把整条裙子从他身上拖下来。沈昌珉一边扶着衣柜试图站起来一边想：他为什么要答应郑允浩的请求?

“这次昌珉穿婚纱给我看好不好?”

孩子生下来以后他们度过了兵荒马乱的新手爸爸时期，以至于差点把要再结一次婚的计划都抛之脑后，直到那天受邀去参加了朋友的婚礼，坐在底下看宣誓的时候，郑允浩捏着他的手向他提出这样的请求，“那种特别漂亮特别大有好长好长的裙摆的婚纱，只有我们两个人。”

他们的第一次婚礼实在令人太不满意，沈昌珉转动手上的戒指，回想起当时的疲惫和忙碌，共同度过的第一个夜晚郑允浩从地毯的一端爬进他的浴袍，“穿婚纱也不是不可以，那你会给我什么补偿?”

郑允浩狡黠的黑眼睛里闪动细小的光，“肉偿。”

他差点在婚宴进行到最高潮时硬起来。

郑允浩现在比起他的狼狈也不逞多让，生孩子前略有余裕的西服如今穿起来格外贴身，马甲将他的胸脯勒得鼓鼓囊囊，被外套掩在里面，他靠着门口对着的墙壁，鞋跟磕一磕地板。

好大一团白色从门口挤出来，沈昌珉小心地把裙摆一点点往外拽，听得见高跟鞋响，但看不见他的脚。他的丈夫现在看上去有一米九，高耸入云，尽力维持优雅的身姿，但脸上的神情不那么美好：“腰还行，背勒得太紧了，我坚持不了很久。”

郑允浩去牵他的手，“小点声，我刚把宝宝哄睡着。”

“你让穿的高跟鞋!”沈昌珉压低声音从高处瞪他，头纱在脸前面拂得皮肤发痒，“我看不清了，哥牵着我吧。”

家里的走廊就是他们的教堂。

旁边什么人也没有，观看的人鼓掌的人拖裙摆的人——“我觉得我还是需要一个。”沈昌珉用空出来的那只手提着裙子好让自己不要在到达卧室之前被绊倒。

郑允浩把他的头纱揭到脑后，动作有些粗鲁，隐藏的夹子扯得头发有点疼，沈昌珉吸了口气，瞥他一眼，轻车熟路地去掏他衣袋里的新戒指，“要跪么?我现在不太方便。”

郑允浩摇摇头。冰凉的指环捏在手里捂暖了，牵着人的无名指套进去，抵着第一个婚戒，郑允浩伸平手在他面前晃晃，“好看吗？”

“好看。快给我戴吧你。”沈昌珉说完自己都笑出来。

郑允浩在他手心里挠一挠，“这么着急啊昌多里?”目光落到沈昌珉裸露在外面的肩膀，胸口薄薄的象牙色蕾丝堆到锁骨下方，漂亮地叠着，有点被揉乱了的痕迹，估计是沈昌珉穿的时候没弄好。

郑允浩用温暖的手指握住他的，匆匆把戒指戴好了，点一点他微凉的肩膀。沈昌珉数着他垂下去的睫毛，在他猛地抬起眼望过来的瞬间失去耐心，胸口的点缀被弄得更乱了，沈昌珉一边解开自己背后的系带一边吻他。

郑允浩把他推到床垫上。他拨弄着郑允浩的头发，暗示性很强地把他往下按按。

郑允浩跪到他脚边，手掌轻轻地抚摸重重叠叠的柔软白纱，“你这样很漂亮。”

沈昌珉扬起下巴发出不满意的咕哝：“你穿会比我更漂亮，我可以跟你打赌 。”他的颈部线条因为这个举动而变得更加优美。

“但没有人能当这个裁判。”郑允浩仰起小脸，暧昧又温暖的灯光在他两颊附近和鼻尖流动。

好吧。可是现在我只想射在你脸上。沈昌珉揉搓他的耳垂，大量的、冒着气泡的信息素涌出来，让他颈后的腺体开始发烫。

郑允浩掀开堆在膝盖附近地毯上的裙摆，几乎想为自己看到的一切吹个口哨，“你做了脱毛?而且底下什么也没穿!”他好奇地摸了好几下沈昌珉光滑的小腿肚子，直到他的丈夫用他亲自挑的高跟鞋尖恶狠狠地戳了戳他的大腿。

裙摆从后脑勺罩下来，光线变暗了，周围都是悉悉索索的布料摩擦声，还有他舔吻沈昌珉柔嫩的大腿内侧卷出的一点水声，郑允浩明显感觉到人的身体绷紧了，手隔着白纱压在他的头顶。

他知道怎么样能让沈昌珉迅速兴奋起来，张大嘴巴把人吞进去的同时，郑允浩的舌头，还有一切收紧的湿润的口腔粘膜嘴唇上颚随便什么部分，都让他硬得十分彻底。郑允浩含着嘴里沉甸甸的东西，慢慢地吮它，呼吸急促起来，吹到沈昌珉下腹被腰带勒着以外的一小块皮肤。他一只手扶着性器的根部努力往下吞，一边解开一两颗衬衫扣子。他快要缺氧了，在两次深喉过后，郑允浩的脑袋晕乎乎，被射了一脸。

沈昌珉扒拉开自己的裙子把他救出来，闷得脸蛋红红的omega现在像一只热气腾腾的小甜点等着被他剥开包装纸吞掉。

“你要的就是这个结果对不对?要我穿着婚纱操你。”沈昌珉抹掉他脸上溅的那些可疑的液体，慢吞吞地吮吸他饱满的下唇。

他早就湿得要命了，沈昌珉隔着一层裤子揉按他的股间时，体液满满地溢了出来，弄的人夸张地睁大眼睛：“光是给我口就能让你湿成这样吗？”

郑允浩想用层叠的白纱把他裹起来丢出去，但松开咬紧的牙关只能发出两句不成样子的呻吟——他们太久没做爱了，光是想象alpha那根阴茎饱涨地嵌入他的身体就让他无法忍耐。他叫得太过火了，当他对上沈昌珉灼灼发热的目光时，就像一个小男孩，在黑夜里拼命展现自己的勇气乱踢乱打，却在天亮起来的时候被自己的吵闹声吓了一跳，于是噤住声。

“如果你操我，我就会更湿。你想不想试试看?”他挑衅似的盯紧沈昌珉那被头纱衬得格外美丽的脸蛋。

沈昌珉把头纱扯下来扔到地上，帮他摆脱了外套和马甲的束缚，然后推挤着他的乳肉让衬衫把它们勒得更丰盈，隔着薄薄的布料咬上他的乳头。

那里本来就被他们的女儿吃得又红又肿，甚至还有些破皮，奶渍沾得到处都是，沈昌珉怀疑他马甲上湿的那块根本不是汗。但是管它呢。哺乳期的omega似乎特别细皮嫩肉，半夜起来喂奶手肘搁床头柜上碰了一下都青了一块，更别说敏感部位。

沈昌珉从下摆开始解他的衬衣纽扣，往肚皮上吹口气，郑允浩整个人激得抖起来，alpha高挺的鼻尖拱进他乳沟的时候，没脱掉的蓬蓬裙摆堆到他肋骨周围，蹭得他皮肤发红。

郑允浩皱着眉发脾气，叫他把裤子脱掉，“黏得难受!”

沈昌珉让他躺着，提溜着裤腿给他脱干净了，自己还叫婚纱套着呢。但也来不及了，他的omega开始在床垫上乱扭，逼着他快点肏进去。

沈昌珉两只手捞着自己的裙摆，郑允浩用那种特无辜、但是又很性感的眼神明晃晃地勾着他，嘴角抿起来，饱满的双腿大张着折成M字。他不得不投降，握着自己抵上去。

只进去一点点郑允浩就反射性地开始吸气，喉咙里滚出甜腻的小声惊叹，贪婪地想要更多。婚纱内衬很滑，蹭到他大腿上，还有流着前液的性器前端，郑允浩的手指抓起他腰后的一大团白纱，扯得布料都有点变形。

手下的皮肤一揉就出一个红印儿，哺乳期的omega熟透了一样的丰润着，让人手足无措但横流的奶水叫他整个人闻起来都香喷喷的。被吸缠被挤压着挽留的质感很好，沈昌珉重重地凿进去，又撤出，缓慢得有些拖拉，郑允浩碰碰他的嘴唇，眼角发红地哼着，一只手想要在复杂的裙摆中找到自己硬得难受的性器疏解片刻。

但沈昌珉在他掀开裙摆之前捏住了他的手腕，压到头顶上，看到手肘那一块碰得发青的皮肤，贴过去吻一吻，“乖……知道我们daddy辛苦了，想不想要更舒服的?”

郑允浩咬了一口他颈侧的皮肤，里面收缩得更厉害了，他释放的信息素已经足够浓郁，但依旧盖不过房间里那股奶味儿，这个认知叫omega整个脸连着脖子都红透了。沈昌珉双手环着他，一边在他耳边把吻加深了，也更用力地去肏他的敏感带，龟头抵着闭合的生殖腔口蹭过去。郑允浩浑身一缩，生气地拿他肩膀那块凸起来的骨头磨牙，“烦死了!”

他眼睛里好像有泪，朦朦胧胧的，乳头被嘬得涨着疼了，底下又干得太急太重，沈昌珉往他怀里拱，让他产生一种这也是他的宝宝的错觉，禁不住伸手在alpha背上拍拍。

郑允浩的腿窝肉肉的，好软，被抱起来操，这下终于要崩溃了，沈昌珉从未这么不放过他——或者说是距离上一次实在太久，郑允浩射出来的时候一声也叫不出，张着嘴，手指尖虚虚地搭着沈昌珉背后贴在肩胛骨底下两指宽的丝带，脸颊都给他自己哭湿了，在空白的满足里被逼得又流出来一些液体，糊得裙子里湿黏黏的一片。

沈昌珉被裹得闷出了一身汗，水淋淋栽倒到郑允浩身上，敏锐的daddy在高潮过后喘着气还支棱起耳朵来：“宝宝是不是醒了?”

“我去看我去看。”他举手投降叫郑允浩别起来了，“冰箱里还有两瓶奶呢，用不着你出马。”

你也没给她留。郑允浩挤着下巴瞧一眼自己被好好吃过的胸口，看沈昌珉拖着又长又沉，被他们的体液搞得乱糟糟的白纱往门口走，就好像目睹了一小片月光温柔地汇入海洋。


	15. 番外03.

-

怀上二胎完全是个意外。阿允怎么也想不到，在女儿还不到两岁的时候，他又怀上了。这整一个就是焦头烂额，一方面女儿还是个小宝宝，需要新手爹地的全神贯注；另一方面他和阿沈还要工作，况且发情期才恢复正常没多久，他们还没来得及多做几次呢!

真要命。小宝生下来以后，阿允显然比第一次生产要憔悴得多，掉秤掉得厉害，孕期好不容易养出来的肉一下子就给育儿的繁琐磨没了。

阿沈天天拿平板查着菜谱给他炖汤，但阿允看见油花嗓子都满了，脑袋摇成拨浪鼓也不乐意喝。阿沈扁扁嘴，还要被请来的保姆批评不会滤油，正所谓术业有专攻，从事餐饮业但不是厨子的小少爷无从反驳，只好认栽，把汤交给人回炉重造。

早上起来阿允先处理了工作邮件，让保姆带精力旺盛的小姑娘下楼放风，保姆是家里给请的，有点年纪了，坚持喊他少奶奶，阿允纠正数次无果，也就随她去了。

昨晚是阿沈在婴儿房值班——他俩还有个照顾宝宝的排班表，你讲故事，我喂奶，你陪搭积木，我陪看动画片。总之就是挺科学挺严谨的一对第四次产业革命新型夫夫。

阿沈又睡在地毯上。等下又抱怨腰疼了。阿允过去给他盖上一张小毯子，婴儿房就是粉粉的——哪怕小宝是弟弟，但装修沿用的还是他姐姐那会儿那个风格，现在小姑娘换了新房间，房间里甚至有秋千和一大堆电动玩具——“你太夸张了!”阿允在家签收女儿傻瓜订购的儿童玩具就是这反应，他哒哒哒给他弟发信息：你真的不是下错单了吗？

女儿傻瓜反手又下单好几个乐高：“哎呀不知道她喜欢哪一种嘛……”

阿沈睡在粉粉的厚地毯上，阿允绕过他，小宝已经醒了，伸着小胳膊咿咿呀呀地发出响动，阿允过去抱他。

阿沈睁眼看见的就是这种场景：他软乎乎的omega裸着上身，把小宝背在身前，小宝贪吃又嗜睡，爹地的胸口被奶水口水糊得乱糟糟，当事人还丝毫没有意识到这个问题，拿着一只丑兮兮小恐龙玩偶在小宝面前晃啊晃，看起来傻得不行。

阿允的短裤松松垮垮，蜷着腿坐的时候甚至能从裤腿口看到他白嫩的大腿根——而他们已经好几个月没碰过对方了。

阿沈走过去，搂他的腰，把脑袋从他肩膀上方探过去，看见小宝睡得挺香，花瓣内侧那么粉嫩柔软的小脸蛋贴在阿允的胸口，omega的奶头被咬得有些红肿，还泛着水光，看起来湿乎乎的，天赋异禀地翘起来。

吻落到他的肩头和侧脸。阿允觉得痒，阿沈在他的耳边呼气，吹起他的头发，贴在腰侧的手掌发烫，omega的本能也被唤醒。他浑身软了一阵，勉强挺起背来，把孩子放进婴儿床。

阿沈的手从他还没恢复紧致的肚皮一路往上摸到圆圆的乳根，拿大拇指揩两下皮肤上沾的湿漉漉的不知道什么液体，皱皱鼻子，伸长另一只胳膊去够婴儿床边上的一大包湿纸巾。

“不用……唔。反正等会儿还是会溢出来。”阿允给他圈着，虽然嘴上是这么说但还是乖乖地挺起胸脯叫他弄。

阿沈特仔细地替他擦，还顺带把自己一根一根手指头都擦干净了，“我可没兴趣吃你儿子的口水。”

阿允脸上一热，给了他一个肘击。阿沈也没觉得多疼，把纸巾丢掉以后，很满意地亲亲他被吸肿的乳尖，又轻轻吹气，问他：“疼吗？”

“废话。我天天吸你还咬你，你试试看?”

阿沈改成亲他晃晃悠悠的乳肉，拿鼻尖拱他，密密匝匝的吻让阿允有点受不了了，“坐上来，哥哥。嗯?”他的鼻音模模糊糊又很可爱，阿允听在耳朵里觉得全身骨头都被可爱得咯啦咯啦响。

他爬到阿沈的膝头，鼻子磨一磨阿沈的鼻子，很亲昵地含着嘴唇笑了，“过一会儿姜妈就该回来了……”姜妈是他们那个保姆。

“想你了。”阿沈的舌头勾住他的，手掌按住他的屁股，把他往怀里摁，他腿间湿得要命，也可能是馋了，一下一下拱进阿沈手里。

婴儿房的壁纸实在太可爱了，龇牙的卡通老虎看起来就是一只小猫咪，阿沈抵着他的额头笑出声，被阿允捂住嘴，“等下把小宝吵醒了怎么办？”

“那就只能麻烦哥一边给宝宝喂奶一边让我肏了。”

阿允眼圈红起来，条件反射似的绞紧了他，也许是真的想象到那个场景，大腿发颤，又贪婪地分得更开，双手摁着阿沈的肩膀，在他的怀里起伏。

他难为情地注视阿沈，发觉这位弟弟也瘦了，脸颊都有点凹下去，黑眼圈也特别明显，嘴唇边上还有微微发青的胡茬，唯独一双眼睛大而幽深，目光炯炯地捉住他。

胡茬蹭到被欺负得格外脆弱的胸口，阿允哼叫着抱怨了一声，腰缩起来，往下坐得更深，呜咽着用手揪住他柔软的头发。阿沈还在往上顶撞着他，濡湿的呼吸贴在耳边，“哥哥，哥哥……我要更努力一些。”

“不要了——”阿允躲着他热切的舔吻，收紧了腿心，交合处湿得一塌糊涂，他搞不清楚自己有没有叫出声，但反正脸上的表情崩坏得够可以的。

阿沈揉着他的小腹，慢慢哄着他放松，再吞多一些。胸脯开始有了湿意，但也许是汗流得太多，阿允已经失去感知，他只觉得自己像是浸泡在热水里，穴肉紧紧地咬住那一根阴茎，完全没法放松。

他的alpha一下一下抚摸着他的后脊背，低声说乖，“吸这么紧我都要射了……不能喂你。又怀上怎么办？我早晚得去医院上个节育环。”

他耳边全是阿允被欲望掌控的呼吸声，浪荡的穴肉随着吸气的节奏吮他，一边漏出太满的体液来。

阿沈一点点把他凿开，听着人溢出细细的哭叫，指尖都舒服得没力气了，软软地搭在他身上，想掐他，其实不过是戳一戳的劲儿。

阿允给他操射的时候仰着脖子狠狠地“呜”了一下，就那么一下，先前憋声音的努力全白废了，小宝在他们身后的婴儿床咿咿呀呀地叫起来。

爹地眼神还虚着，精液还从小腹那儿往下淌呢，就要起来去哄小孩。阿沈揉揉他的后腰叫他歇着，自己走过去把孩子揣怀里抱起来。他没穿衣服，而小宝显然认错了人，一口咬在阿沈的胸肌上。

他特委屈地别过脸去看他哥，张嘴做口型：是挺疼的，了不起。

阿允瞪他：看你以后还拿不拿胡茬子磨我了!


End file.
